Paranoia
by Amanur
Summary: Sasuke is going to live with his older brother in Tokyo and meet a strange but exciting boy. Later, he finds the truth about this kid, who will change his life completly...into a mess. It got humor, romance, drama, angst, tragedy and yaoi \o/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any character described here! And yes..it's another sasuxnaru story!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

Português: Eu autorizo a mim mesma (duh) a postar essa fic em português no Nyah Fanfiction!

* * *

WARNING: IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, THIS FIC IS RATED M, BECAUSE THERE WILL BE SMUT SCENES HERE! 3

ALSO THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI LEMON (BOYS X BOYS), IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ! :]

* * *

---CHAPTER 1---

"When I met him, I was too immature... and I had no Idea of what was wrong with him...I just thought the guy was another crazy dude, full of crazy ideas and thoughts... I thought he was refreshingly invigorating and fun to be with… and I had no Idea of what was about to come."

.

.

.

It was on an October…. on my 16th and my brother were 21. Itachi found an Office looking for a trainee. He filled some files, did some interviews and was in. But the thing is… this office was in Tokyo… and we leave in Matsue… quiet far away. As for me, I always wanted to leave that small city we were born in. So my eyes were shinning bright when I heard about it, and I asked my parents permission to go with him.

Of course, like any parent would, they argue tons of times with me about it. But I wanted to go, no matter what. And so I did.

But my brother left home first, to look for a place for us to stay. Mean while, he would stay at a friend's house, as I was left behind to finish this year's school. That was my parents' condition… besides spending my vacations with them. It was reasonable, so I accepted it.

Thank God, with a blink of an eye, those months passed really fast. I was on my finals when my brother gave me the blessing phone call, making all that stress go away.

"Hey otouto...I found it...it's not huge, but it got two rooms at least...I think you gonna like it!"

I almost cried from happiness. There was something trying to blow up inside my chest. Huge like a bomb. And it was not just because I would move out with my brother... either because I would leave this shitty town or meet different people and change my life... there was something else. I could tell something bigger were about to happen. And it was driving me crazy. In a pure excitement.

A month later, I was saying good bye to my parents. I had to make clear that I wasn't leaving because of them. I would love them no matter what, and they made me promise that both, me and aniki, would have to come visit them, at least once in a month.

Well, I gave a big hug on them and leave the crying part for them, since I'm not the crying type. Soon I realize I was on the train staring at the hills and green grass scenario passing trough me.

.

My brother was waiting for me with a big smile on his face. And so was I. My racing heart made me feel that way.

We took a taxi to go to our new home. As I was admiring that new city with huge buildings all around, my brother was talking with the driver about the weather. And my heart was jumping like mad.

Just like he said, the apartment was small but pretty comfy, even though there weren't many furniture, since my brother was running out of money. But soon as he gets his first paycheck, he told me we would go out for shopping.

In my room, there was only a mattress and a small drawer for my clothes with a few boxes pilled beside it, with my stuff in it which I have sent a few days ago.

I threw my bag a side and let my body fall heavily on that mattress. I never thought a trip could be this tiring. But I guess that should be expected, since I never left that town.

When I opened my eyes again, the window above my head was showing me a shinning full moon. And soon my nostrils were filled with a delicious smell of food.

"Boy, I'm hungry!" I said soon as I showed up at that tiny kitchen.

"I made sushi... to celebrate our new life!"

"What's with that bottle?" I asked soon as I noticed that alcohol scent coming from that thing on that small square table at the corner.

"I made sushi... to celebrate our new life!" he told me with a big smile on his face.

"Hehehe… idiot!"

"Just don't tell mom I'm corrupting you."

"Sure." I said taking my seat.

Sometimes I feel so blessed for having such a great brother. But sometimes cursed, for being compared to him… especially by my parents. They expect so much from me, that I'm not even sure if I am able to fly as high as Itachi could. In second thought…maybe that was a reason for them to let me come with him. Maybe they thought if I spend more time with him, I could learn some valuable things about life and stuff that I didn't knew. Though I like to think I did.

But I did know for sure that Itachi was on another level as a human being. He was fun to be with, but could put on his face such a serious mask when he has to with just a blink of an eye... that scares the shit out of me. He was so mature… a real man already. As I was just a stupid teenager. I was dying to get on my twenties soon. Let a mustache grow, muscles get bigger, and act all serious and mighty.

"How's the new job?"

"It's nice!"

"You started a month ago, right?"

"Yeah."

"Any hot girls?"

"Four…at once!" he told me proudly.

"Good for you."

"Yeah." So he took out of his jeans pocket a smashed piece of paper and threw it on the table. "Take a look."

It was a picture of a big yellow building. A damn school.

"Oh come on!!! I just got here!!!" I cursed him.

"Yeah yeah… it was mom's doing…anyway…it's three blocks from here… it seems a good school… we can go check it later, and if you like it we assign you there."

"Whatever." I put the thing away cursing it even more. I was so happy about my freedom, but my brother had to crush it down that dream with the thought of going back to a prison.

'_Oh wait! It's a new prison… what a joy… not!'_ I can even imagine it already… full of estrange prisoners around me trying to get along with me… sucking my blood… because for some unknown reason, I tend to attract people to my side… when I hate it the most. Especially the girls and their annoying voice disturbing my ear with their whining. It's so frustrating.

It's my last year in school. I hope I can find at least one decent girl in this city to make me captivated... my hand is getting tired.

"Nee.. aniki…do you have a girlfriend?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be talking about others girls…why are you asking?"

"Just curious… did you ever had any?"

He looked down on me, suspecting me.

"Yeeesss… but I won't talk about it…"

"Why not?"

"You are not trying to ask me about sex, are you?"

"Huh??? Nooo…. maybe??…"

"Geezz… didn't you have that talk with dad already?"

"Hell no." I replied turning my eyes around.

"Well… not having with me either… just… just make sure to use condom ok???...and… be nice with the girl…"

It was funny to see him getting embarrassed.

"Nice talking to you big bro."

"Yeah yeah… now finish your meal yeah?…and no more alcohol for you mister!" he said taking my glass out.

"Heeeyy… give back my preciooouuussss!!!"

"Idiot!"

.

The rest of the night was nice. We watched a movie on the TV he brought from home, and then we went sleep.

The next day, Sunday, Itachi came up with this brilliant idea. He decided, by himself, to take a walk.

"Let's meet the houses around…see the new faces surrounding us….see the beautiful different birds singing around… see the sakura's tree… the hot girls passing by…"

'_blah blah blah…'_

I could tell there was something else on that walking.

.

Aaaand I was right! The bastard just took me straight to that damn school.

"What a beautiful building… you know, I was told the president studied here also, did you knew that, otouto? Also that hot actress we saw on the movie last night!"

"Ha-ha, what a privilege…nee?"

'_DAMN YOU!'_

"Let's take a look inside… come on! It will be fun!" That fake big smile on his face was killing me.

"A-ha!"

Well, I had to agree the building seems nice and huge. We couldn't get inside it, since it was Sunday and everything was locked. But we could take a look around. There was about four sports court, and tree big pools and a really unnecessary huge patio.

"So… what do you think?"

"I don't really care about the prison… as long as I can finish school soon as possible… I'm ok with it anything!"

"Perfect! Tomorrow before I leave for work we are coming to assign you here, then."

"What ever."

"So… how about an ice-cream now??"

"Ok."

"There's a nice café-shop on the other corner with this awesome grape ice-cream… you're gonna love it."

"Ok."

"Cheer on Sasuke! You are going to like this school… I promise you that."

"Right."

'_Good bye freedom.'_ It last only a weekend…_'Tche! What a bad joke!'_

On our way to this café-shop, while I was talking about those high buildings I saw yesterday, when we were about to turn the corner, a blond boy tumble on me making me fall down. But instead of helping me up and apologize, the jerk just ran off. My brother and I just watched him off, apparently on hurry, without saying a word. Soon after another boy showed up running, but soon as he saw me on the floor, he had the decency that the other guy missed, to help me.

"Sorry about my friend…ahm…we are… about… to miss the bus." He told me.

"A-ham." That sounded more like a lie… besides, I was almost sure that I saw that blond crying.

"Are you hurt?" he asked me. And as I was cleaning my behind, I took a look at that boy. I noticed he was pale like a ghost.

"Boy... you need a sun shower."

I regretted saying it right away when he showed me this non-content-at-all look.

"Well…excuse me." and just like that he left us running away on the same direction as that blondie.

"Are you ok, Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah…but that first guy…I think there was something wrong with him."

"Well of course there was! He is probably a punk… forget about it…let's go." He told me pushing me by my shirt. Then I realized my heart was racing. But it wasn't from happiness. It was something else I couldn't tell.

'_Maybe I should go see a doctor.'_

God bless the holy sweet taste of that ice-cream. I sure needed some sugar on my system to power me up.

And after lunch, Itachi took me to see some nice places of Tokyo.

It was already night when we got home. Itachi just sunk his head on his mattress as I ran to take a shower. We walked around waaay too much. My legs were swollen, and aching like hell as if we had ran.

After that shower, walking straight to my room, drying my hair on my towel, I saw Itachi hanging up the phone.

"I just asked for pizza…I'm not in the mood for cooking…you should learn cook too, you know…"

"Sure… next week."

"Here is the money…I'm gonna get a shower too." He passed me the cash.

Fifteen minutes later, the delivery came, and my brother was still on shower.

I knocked three times.

"Man you hand is on fire, isn't it?"

"_SHUT UP_!" he screamed on the other side of that door.

"Pizza is here already…I'm gonna start it without you!"

"Go ahead... just don't devour it all!"

"No problem."

I sat on our pseudo living room's floor to eat it watching TV. I had to change channel four times to get an "almost good" program to see.

Five minutes later my brother joined me.

"Aren't you cold shirtless?"

"A real man doesn't feel cold!"

"Right! Your hair is dripping all around, smart ass! Go cut it out! You look like a girl!"

"Girls like it… but you know what? They don't like emo!"

"Hey, I am NOT emo!!! I'm just… NOT EMO!"

"Uhum!"

The rest of the night was also ok. Our parents called later to see how were things so far, and give us all the advices there is to be given… AND some more.

"Aham… aham…ok, ok…yeah, yeah… right! I know… we know… don't worry…we'll be fine. God bye, we love you too!"

.

.

.

I looked at my watch, 6am.

"Oh crap!"

"Yeah yeah… get up already sleeping beauty…your glory days were gone… it's time to work now!" My brother said opening the curtains.

"Go away, you monster! Or just kill me already will you?"

"Oh no sweetheart! I like to torture the pretty girls!" he pushed my blankets away.

"I hope you can never cum in your life again!" I cursed him.

"Uhhhh… that would be bad! Now get up already Sasuke…I'll go make us some coffee… I want you there in ten minutes, did you hear me? I don't want to get late on the office!"

"I can hear you from the out side!... such small apartment!" I started to see the bad part of living in such place. It looked more like a small matchbox. Or maybe I could call it egg.

"I heard that!"

"That's my point!"

.

After a horrible breakfast, we walked to that school… again.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm counting how many steps are needed to take me to get my death sentence!"

"You are really an idiot!"

"You are going to kill me!"

"Gladly!"

"I hate you!"

"I love you too." The idiot ruined my hair that I had put so much effort to fix it in front of that tiny mirror on the bathroom.

"Why is everything so tiny at that apartment?"

"Well… sorry for you, but mine is huge!" he told me with that evil smirk on his face.

"Oh Gosh! Shut up... there are other kids passing by … and that is sooo unfair…why are you the smarter one???!"

"Because that was God's will."

"Sure."

And soon we got in front of that damn yellow building.

"I have seen this school too much…can we go look for another school?… I don't like yellow!"

"Very funny…now get you tiny butt inside!"

"It's not tiny."

All those weird kids staring at me, as if I was their new toy… was making me nauseous.

We went trough this huge hall looking door by door for the headmaster's office. Then Itachi decided to ask some girls (obviously) where was it. So we made to get there sooner.

I was sitting quietly beside Itachi while he explained the entire situation about our moving, and all. I noticed he was actually talking to that woman's huge breasts instead. I have to tell him, mentally, to look at her face some time at least, but the poor guy just didn't have the power to read my mind… _'Poor bastard!'_ Thank God she didn't realized it… actually… she seemed a little drunk, if you ask me. But whatever. Then he assigned the papers agreeing with my death, and then she told me I could go take my classes already.

"Thank you so much…I was really looking for it!" I told her with a smile.

Itachi looked at me sarcastically.

"He is such a good boy… he really works hard." That bastard said it putting his right hand on my shoulder while making a smooth gesture in front of his genitals insinuating something else, with the left one. Her table was high so she couldn't see it. But still I'll kill him later.

Out side her office, with some merchandising flyers and my class's grade on my hands, I was thinking of a good way to kill myself with those.

"Ok, good luck on your first day…and don't go get yourself lost on your way back home ok?"

"Not even if I wanted to, I believe I could!" my frowns were proof of it.

"Oh that's good! Now here…" he took some money and gave it to me "…to buy some candies."

"Fuck you!"

"Later I will…now good bye and be a good boy." He said giving me his back to leave me there on that huge yellow place to get hunted by all kinds of monsters and bitches.

"Tche!"

I started walking around looking for the room 31-A.

"Are you a new student?" I female voice asked me from behind me.

'_Oh great, it started already… but couldn't you at least think harder?'_

"Ahm... yeah… no uniform you see? So… yeah… brand new meat!" I told her turning myself around to face that poor creature.

"Hahaha… right! What's your class?"

"31-A."

"Oh good… it's the same as mine!"

'_Awesome!'_

I just smile at her.

So she walked me to our class. I took a look at her. Just out of curiosity, of course. Her voice tone already knocked me out with so much annoyance anyway.

She was definably a-cup, short hair and…it was pink. _'Huh!' _

"Are you following some trend… or maybe a cause?"

"What?"

"Your hair… why is it pink?"

"Because… I like it!"

"Oh… it is nice…"

'_So not!' _In my town all the girls were normal looking at least!

"Thanks."

I'm proud of my great capability for lying.

She got inside the room first and went talk to the teacher with me to tell him I was new… since apparently people could have sigh AND memory problems.

Then I saw her walk away to sit on her chair, as I had to stand and introduce myself.

'_Crap! That's so lame…In my town they don't do that anymore!'_

I wrote my stupid name on the board and turned around.

"Nice to meet you all, please take care of me…"

'_blah blah blah…somebody kill me now!'_

"Well… thank you, Sasuke… you can sit on our last available chair over there." That weird teacher told me.

So I set at the damn chair at the back of that room hoping no one else would talk to me… ever again. Buuut… of course my life couldn't be as I planned… and I could feel an evil aura approaching me. Trying to suffocate me.

'_Yes, kill me, kill me now!'_

So I took a deep breath to get some will and look at that creature staring at me on my right.

But I was actually surprised.

"You?!"

"You know…I actually can't get sun… you should apologize for being rude too."

"Oh… sorry dude."

"Whatever." So the ghost turns himself to look at the board. And I realized the person sitting in front of him…well… actually, lying on the table; was probably his blond friend… snoring.

---End---

And I know I should get a beta to review my English, and all… but I think it's a bit complicated to trust someone we don't know, right?… I mean… who can assure me that no one will steal my story away?? So anyway, I try really hard to make fewer mistakes as possible, with dictionaries and online translators for synonyms and words I can't remembered either know, but if anyone would like to say something about my English, just say it :]

Reviews please, tell what you think! The second chapter is almost done.

:}


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any character described here! And yes..it's another sasuxnaru story!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING: IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, THIS FIC IS RATED M, BECAUSE THERE WILL BE SMUT SCENES HERE! 3

ALSO THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI LEMON (BOYS X BOYS), IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ! :]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---CHAPTER 2---

The teacher spent the entire class talking about plants. I wanted so bad to join that guy and sleep as well… but as my first day, I guess that wouldn't be cool for my image… well, yes I have a reputation to keep… not that I cared about it… it was only for my parents sake… and health.

The bell finally ringed, and I had to laugh of that blond getting scared of it.

"Class is over, man… let's eat." The ghost told him.

"Good." He said yawning turning his back to take something out of his backpack. He moved fast, but I could see clearly his sky blue eyes. And I must admit that they were amazingly… beautiful! But I also noticed those deep dark rings around those eyes.

Taking me out of my weird enchantment, the ghost looked at me and then sighed deeply, releasing his tiredness… I guess.

"Wanna joing us… new boy?"

"Ahm… sure." Not that I was looking for it!

So the blond finally took notice of me.

"New boy? But I saw you before!" he told me.

'_Is he… retarded?'_

"Don't… mind it!" The pale boy told me. "You hit him yesterday…in front of that restaurant… the school… maybe at the park… or were you the one at the corner?"

'_OH-MY-GOD! They are all retarded!' _I just turned my face around ignoring him!

"Hmmm…" The blond just said. That made me kind of annoyed. He could certainly apologize to me for that now!

But he DIDN'T!

"Let's go, before lunch break finish." I told them.

Soon as I stood up, that pink head girl came.

"Hey… I was wondering… don't you want come and lunch with and my friends?" she asked me pointing at some girls at the door.

I felt like I should bless those guys now.

"Sorry, they asked me first." I made this sympathetic look to show her my fake resentments.

"Oh… are you.. sure?" She looked at me like warning me or something.

"Ahm… yes."

That was weird. I look at them, and the pale dude just waved me, as the blond was putting in his pocket some money without paying attention to us.

"Ok… I'll see you later." She just said.

"Bye bye."

"Are you sure???" the blond asked soon those girls were gone.

"So you were paying attention!"

"To what?"

I sighed. "Nothing."

So they lead me upstairs. And then the ghost took out of his pocket a key.

"Why do you have a school's key??" I asked intrigued.

"Because I fucked one of our teachers to get it!"

I heard the blond laughing as I got stoned.

I couldn't believe that kind of thing could actually happen.

'_In what world was I living in??'_

So we were at the roof. He locked the door again so no one could come in to disturb us. Then they laid their back on the floor staring at the sky. And I just followed them.

"It's nice here, don't you think, newbie?" the pale guy asked me.

"Please… don't call me newbie… you know my name!"

"I don't!" the blond said this time.

"Of course not… you were sleeping the entire time!" I complaint…"It's Sasuke… just so you know the name of the guy you threw on the floor and didn't apologized either helped… AT THE CORNER!"

"Hmm… welcome Sasuke… I'm Naruto! And this is my friend, Sai!"

"Tche!" I heard the other one laughing.

"You know… next time, you can go with the girls if you like it! We don't care." This Sai dude said sitting embraced on his legs.

"I'm ok… "

"We have math later… do wanna skip it?" He kept talking.

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"If we do, I can always just fuck that teacher again… and we are free again."

"That… is so wrong!"

"And really good."

"Are you high???" he really talks weird.

"Noup."

"Are you sure???"

He sighed an "yes" and got his back on the floor again.

I look at the blond and realize he was sleeping again.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Sometimes... he can't sleep well at night."

"Sooo… what is wrong with him?"

"Heheheh… find yourself."

I wondered what kind of answer was that.

The bell ringed again. I looked at both of them but they seemed so care-free, not worrying about a thing. For a moment I thought that could be nice for once in a while. That maybe I should relax sometimes as well. So I laid my back again, watching the clouds passing by letting my mind go out freely. And I started to think about my parents. On what were they doing… my mom is probably cooking lunch as my dad would still be working at his office. As for Itachi… that guy is probably talking to some breasts again. Then I remembered that I had to study harder this year to get into a college. Even though I had no idea on what should I do with my life… mom always dreamed that I would become a doctor, and my dad think I should be a journalist. As my brother was a lawyer.

'_So what the hell should I do?' _I didn't even like anything in particular.

"Hey…Sai…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what are you doing after school is done?"

"Sure!"

I waited him to complete his sentence, but the asshole just didn't, as if it was an obvious thing to know.

"Well..???? What are going to do?"

"I'm getting into fine arts!"

"Oh… really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you good at something?"

"I paint with my dick!"

I had to get up. That was too much for my brain.

"What the hell??!!! Are you serious???"

"Hahahah no…just kidding… but I did read some news last week about this guy who did that, though!"

"Geeeezzz… what a freak…BOTH OF YOU!!!!"

"Thanks!"

"That wasn't a complement, you know?!"

"To me it is! …don't you know what they say? The greatest artists are the craziest…."

"Yeah, yeah…what about him? Do you know?"

"I think he wants to be a doctor… but just between you and me? I don't think he can make it."

"Why??"

"He gets hard really easily."

"You are joking me again, right?"

"Hehehe.. find yourself!"

"What??? Fuck you man!"

"Maybe he will."

"What??? Are you guys… hitting that way?"

"Who isn't nowadays?! Are you disgusted?"

"I'm not that kind of asshole…as long as you don't touch me!"

"Hahaha… don't worry… you are not my type!"

"And this freak is???"

"I didn't say anything! I need to eat something…salty!" he looked at me with these really dangerous look… as if he had found his pray or something.

"I'M WARNNING YOU MAN! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" I said getting up about to get ready to fight. I just met those guys, so I wasn't sure of what were they capable of doing.

"Hahahah… calm down… I'm just kidding…. Can't you take a joke?"

"Aham… I hope so…. I don't want to break your teeth dude."

"Oi Naruto… wake up…let's go eat something!" he said hitting the blond with his foot after standing up.

"Hmmm… I want a sausage…"

"Geeezzz… are you seriously????" I asked.

They both laugh of me.

.

We made to sneak out of that yellow building without getting noticed. I got I bit nervous for my first school escape. If Itachi ever gets to know about this… I'll loose an arm…at least!

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"There's a really good restaurant about four blocks from here… they make a really good Yakisoba there." Sai pointed me out the way.

"Cool."

The place was neat, clean and spacey. But there wasn't this many costumers there, which was perfect for me since I'm not fond of crowd.

While eating our Yakisoba, I remembered the thing about fucking one of our teachers that Sai mentioned before.

"Hey… what teacher… did you fucked???" _'Was it male or female??'_ I was wondering.

"You are going to meet her tomorrow..."

"Her???"

"Uhum…I don't care… as long as they have a place to put my… thing inside!!!" He had that devilish smirk on his face.

"Hehehehe…" Naruto laughed.

"You two are so fucked up!!!...Just… promise me not to put me in any of your crazy adventures... please!!!" So I realized that for some reason I was including myself in their "group"…as if I had to be with them.

"No worries… we will be waiting you to ask us first!" Sai said with his mouth full of meat.

"Like that will happen."

"Of course not." Naruto said this time.

"Hey blondie… what it that supposed to mean??"

"You are such an emo!"

"No I'm not!"

"Then prove it!"

"I don't have to prove anything."

"Could you both shut the fuck up??? I hate noises with food in front of me! It's disrespectful!" Sai almost blow up, kind of scaring me.

"See?? He is more emo than me!" I told that Naruto whispering.

"Shiiii."

After finishing our meal in a dead silence, we went to the balcony and paid the bill.

"Ok… now you can talk newbie!" Sai said outside.

"Tche… so now what??? Are we going back to school??"

"I need to jump…jump, jump, jump!!!" That blond said… jumping ahead of us like a stupid child.

"Ok… I'll go back to school to get our stuff back, and you two wait for me HERE!... DID YOU HEAR ME, NARUTOOO??" Sai said.

"YESSSS SAI!" he replied to his friend on a bored tone.

"Ok… I'll be right back." And soon he disappeared running off.

"Will... that guy be ok??" I asked. I couldn't imagine of an excuse to him get inside the room all alone in the middle of the class to get their stuff… since mine were only about a few papers which I had threw on the garbage ages ago.

"Ahm… yeah… there is a park nearby with a bungee jump… lets go!" so the idiot pushed me by my… pants... dragging me around.

"Wait… didn't you just heard Sai?? He asked us to wait for him!"

"Forget about him… or they will get us!"

"What?? Who???" I said looking for any one that could look like a teacher… or maybe that big bobs headmaster. She didn't look like a pleasant lady on her sober mode.

"Shiii… just hurry."

When I realized, we were both running. And in a few steps we were inside that park he mentioned.

There wasn't this many people… probably because most of the kids are still at school by now… as we should be.

"The bungee jump!" Naruto pointed me to someone falling in the air.

"Dude… are you fucking serious??"

"Yeah, come on!" and there he was pushing me by my pants again.

I hesitate before putting my feet inside that elevator with glass walls. I notice Naruto was really uneasy, and looking around too much, as if there really was someone following us.

"I bet is Sai following us!" I tried looking around too… but soon I started to feel nauseous with the elevator moving.

"You can sense that too???" he suddenly showed up right in front of my face, staring me with those big blue eyes. It made me blush for some annoyingly reason. And I could clearly feel his warm yakisoba breath on my lips.

"Ahm… aham." I actually had no idea of what he was talking about... but I felt like I needed to agree with him.

"I see.." he backed off, scratching the back of his neck.

I few moments later in silence, just looking around… at the ceiling… the elevator stopped. We were probably at an equivalent of a thirty floor's building high, I assumed.

"Wait!" I freezed at the door.

"Hmm? Come on… hurry! We have to jump!"

"WAIT…"

"You… you are not scared of heights… are you?"

'_Shit!'_ He saw through me.

"Well…not that I wanted!" I still had my eyes at the sky with my heart jumping trying to get out of my chest.

But that guy surprised me. He took off his tie and blocked my view tying it up in my head.

"What are you doing???"

"Please… trust me…I promise you that I wont let you fall… not matter what!!!" his voice was steady and firm… like that was not doubt about it. And for some reason, I felt like I could trust him in deed... even though I was aware that he was crazy, easy to get hard and easy to fall asleep.

'_Fuck…I must be out of my mind!! It has to be this adrenaline's doing!!'_

He puts my left arm around his neck, and holds me by my waist and then led me some where. I felt a bit awkward for having a guy holding me like that... but I guess I was too nervous to care enough about it.

Suddenly he stopped walking after fifteen steps… I needed to count it.

"Don't mind my friend… he is scared of heights… but it was his dream to jump from here!" I heard Naruto saying.

'_HUH???'_

"Hm…ok…" a different male voice replied. Soon I felt something surrounding my waist… something different from Naruto's arm.

"Ahm... what is going on???" I asked suspicious.

"I'm putting on you the proper equipament so you can jump!" the other guy said.

"Oh… ok…. Where is Naruto??"

"I'm right beside you man… someone is putting on me the same thing." I assumed it was him touching my left arm.

"Ok."

The whole preparation took some several minutes to get all set. When suddenly I heard the other guy saying "Ready?"

Then right after that, I felt compelled by this strong force pushing me to my right in full power and speed. It all happened so fast that I couldn't even say a word. Soon the wind hit my face and the ground disappeared from my feet. Automatically I embraced what ever was embracing me as well and so strong. My ears got numb by that same wind and there was probably the atmosphere's pressure influencing it too. Also, my breath got heavy, even though I had all that huge amount to oxygen running trough my face. Soon I felt dizzy and my lunch wanted to come out.

"I'M HERE WITH YOU!!!" I heard Naruto screaming at my ear holding my head with one of his hand which I couldn't tell which one… I was too scared to think… my mind went totally blank. I couldn't say anything either move a finger. I was only sure of a thing…. if I'm going to die today… I'm going to die hugging this guy.

---End---

And I know I should get a beta to review my English, and all… but I think it's a bit complicated to trust someone we don't know, right?… I mean… who can assure me that no one will steal my story away?? So anyway, I try really hard to make fewer mistakes as possible, with dictionaries and online translators for synonyms and words I can't remembered either know, but if anyone would like to say something about my English, just say it :]

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any character described here! And yes..it's another sasuxnaru story!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING: IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, THIS FIC IS RATED M, BECAUSE THERE WILL BE SMUT SCENES HERE! 3

ALSO THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI LEMON (BOYS X BOYS), IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ! :]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---CHAPTER 3---

The jumping was really fast. Soon we were pushed back up and then we fell again… pushed back up and fell again…. we did it a couple of times to my sick contentment… because I knew that means it was over.

And then I could feel we were finally being pushed back up to get our feet on firm grounds again.

"Thank God." My voice came out incredibly weak and trembling… and so was my entire body.

I notice Naruto haven't said a word since then, and it took too long, if you ask me, to get up there again.

I realized there were two people to grab us back there. And soon I could feel the floor under me again, I fell down right away. I was actually surprised by myself. I didn't notice, until then, that my body was totally out of strength.

"Don't worry… most of people falls down too, on their first time." That dude told me from my back, taking off that thing around my waist.

But I still couldn't say anything…and my hands were shaking so much!

"Can I take it off?" This time was Naruto's voice... and for some reason, tears started to come out from my eyes.

Slowly, he took his tie off my head. My vision was too blurry to understand what was around me. Then I felt Naruto's hand on my face… probably cleaning off my stupid tears… and little by little I was able to see again. Naruto was on his knees right in front of me, with this really warming smile.

"We did it!!! They are gone!!!"

I wasn't sure if I heard it right. But it didn't even matter. My heart was still pounding strong inside my chest and my mind was still blanked. My brain still couldn't process the whole thing yet.

Soon a fat guy showed up holding a water bottle, offering me it.

"Congratulations dude! You made jumping… how do you feel??" I recognized his voice. It was the same guy that tied my waist.

I tried to raise my hand to get the water… I sure needed some. But my hand betrayed me shaking that hard… it was too lame and couldn't get it. So Naruto quickly moved and got it for me. He took off it's lid and put the bottle on my mouth so I could drink it.

After a few gulps, I felt a little better.

"Thanks." My voice was still weak… but little by little I could feel myself getting back to normal.

I looked at Naruto, he couldn't stop looking at me.

'_Was he falling in love with me, or something?' _but his eyes were shining vividly… like a child.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair is so shinning and silky… what shampoo do you use??"

'_Huh??? Was he really asking me about my shampoo??' _

"…Come again?"

"Hehehehe… nothing."

I needed a few more minutes to get my legs to work with me again. But of course I would still need some help. So Naruto did that job again, and put my arm to hold him…again.

Finally at the elevator, I kept myself quiet, looking at the ceiling, as Naruto was still by my side.

"I think… they got scared, and left… it was probably because they weren't expecting to see me with you."

I looked at him… his eyes were looking ahead but… it seemed that they were looking too distant to be followed… I really couldn't explain it.

"Thank you… Sasuke." He told me without blinking, massaging the back of his shoulders.

"What for?"

"For trusting me." now he looked at me… VERY serious, as if… no one ever did.

'_What have I done?'_ I came to realize myself of my stupid unthinking actions. As far as I know, I could have died for real!!!

He also helped me to get out of that hell's park. And we walked a few blocks in silence.

"I think… I can go home by myself from here." I told him getting my arm off him.

"Hmmmmmm…I don't know… I don't know!" He was suddenly agitated and started walking in circles. "It's dangerous, even for boys, you know?" He started eating his finger nails.

"Really??..." I looked around remembering about his stalkers. "…It seems such a calm neighborhood!"

"Yeah, well… not everything is what they seem!"

"You got THAT right!" I looked back at him, hoping he could get it.

"Come on… I'll take you home!" He said taking my hand pushing me.

"Huh??? But… but what about you?? Who will take YOU home?!"

"I'm ok! I'm used to this neighborhood… I know all the shortcuts around… but you are still a new baby for them!"

"Oi oi…I'm not that kid, you know…I'm probably the same age as you are!"

"Hehehe… that was not what I meant!"

"OH, I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT YOU IDIOT!!"

'_Why do I even waste my time with this guy???'_

But anything I would tell him was useless… he would come with me no matter what.

A few more blocks and we were back at that old building my brother insisted to call home… as I still think it should be Egg.

"Here we are… could you please let go of my hand now?!... there is no one around! I believe we are safe…"

"Don't dream awake when you are lonely…" he said releasing my hand.

"Huh???"

"Just… make sure to lock up everything!" I notice he was kind of massaging the back of his shoulders… and if I wasn't mistaken, he did it too at the elevator, when we were coming back.

"Are you… ok?"

"Huh? Yeah.."

"Let me see that!"

"No... just… go back inside.." he showed me the way, as I didn't knew it.

"Come on, let me see it." But he walked on his backwards trying to get rid of me, but clearly hiding something. And as I was too curious to let it go… we kind of started to fight… in the middle of the street… like two stupid kids…

I made knock him down facing the concrete, and finally got to see it. There was some blood stains on his shirt.

"You are bleeding!!"

"Satisfied?? Can't you get off me now??? You got some nice muscles there."

My face heat up, but I helped him up… and I felt a déjà vu… kind of a distorted one, though.

"Why are you bleeding?" I asked intrigued about it.

"Let's call it even, ok?? I threw you away and you hit me for that!"

"What???" and then a thought crossed my mind. "…I did that?... while we were jumping!" I couldn't believe it myself. I just couldn't even remember anything.

"Forget about it…" so he walked away.

"WAIT…. I so did NOT mean to do that… I… I didn't mean to… revenge or anything!!! AT ALL!"

"Hehehe… I know! … don't worry about it." He said walking away.

"Where are you going??" I asked.

"I should go look for Sai…hmm..naah..I'll just go home…he will find me anyway!"

"No…wait!" I ran after him.

"Hm?"

So this time I was the one to take his hand and drag him around.

"What are you doing?"

"At least let me treat you!" I said pushing him through that building stairs. And he didn't reject it.

That pre-historical building has only five floors, so it didn't have an elevator, which I find it best that way. But we had to slow down our steps since I was still a bit weakened.

I said 'Thank God' when I finally opened the door and threw myself on that small couch. I let Naruto close the door.

"I guess I should be the one to treat you, huh?"

"Sorry man…." So I gathered some strength to get on my feet again. "Sit down …I'll be right back…."

So I went to the bathroom to get our first aid kit that mom insisted like hell to bring along. And I would have to thank her later.

When I came back to the living room, he wasn't there.

"Naruto?"

"In your room."

"Right!" I shouldn't forget that I was with a gay in my house… now in my room.

He was opening all of my drawers.

"Lost something?" I asked annoyed.

"Just curious..."

"Hmmmm… well… see if there is any shirt of mine that you like and… take off… yours… just so I can clean up, you know!!" Damn, I was getting nervous!

"Hmmm…. I'll take this white one… "

"Ok, now sit there." I pointed at my mattress.

He took off his shirt and put it beside him. I felt compelled to look away by my embarrassment. But in second thought, it was kind of weird to see how calm he was… as if I was the only one caring about the whole thing.

'_Maybe I am overreacting!'_

"Turn around." I asked him to give me his back. So he did.

I felt really nervous by touching his skin to clean it up. Meanwhile, I tried to remember how the heck I did that to him.

"Man… I can't believe I was this scared!" I have practically peeled him.

"Forget about it."

And after bandage his wound, I took a good look at his back and realized he had a lot of scars. But I wouldn't ask about it.

"I'm done." I told him.

So he turns himself to face me again and looked at his own shoulders to check the work I did on him. So I could see a weird tattoo on his belly.

"What's with the tattoo??? Is it real??"

"Hum?? Ah..yeah yeah…the dad of a friend of mine makes tattoo…he did it for free for me."

"Hmmm… cool… what does it mean?"

"Do you promise to keep secret?"

"Ahm… sure!"

"It's a seal!!! I've got an evil spirit inside me."

"Hahhaha… that is funny!!" I really had to laugh... he was so serious saying it, that made it even more hilarious!

"Yeah, yeah!" he stood up and dressed my shirt. It fitted ok... I guess….

"Well.. I should get going…"

"Ok… I'll open the door for you."

When we left my room, Naruto saw my brother's room. So I guess it was his curiosity talking to him again, which made him get inside it.

"Don't you have manners?" I asked right after him.

"Bite me!"

"Huh???"

'_And WHY THE HELL was I blushing… AGAIN???!'_

"How is your brother like?"

"Ahm… he is ok."

He sat on Itachi's mattress and looked around like… trying to memorize it.

"How old is he?"

"21…although I'm NOT so sure about it." My brother is really weird.

"What do you mean?"

"Ahm… sometimes he looks older…sometimes younger… I guess he is just a child playing adult."

"Hm…. he sounds fun!"

So I wondered why he was asking about my brother. What did my brother had anything to do with… anything? And why didn't both of them, Naruto and Sai, ask a thing about me… not that I care, though… I actually prefer that way, after all, girls make questions, not guys. That's why I don't like much hanging around with girls…boys are easier to deal with.

And this Naruto guy… is easy to talk to… Sai, in the other hand, makes me nervous… he only talk about dicks… so freaking weird.

"Yeah…he is cool."

"Is he gay?"

'_Oh crap!'_

"No, he is NOT! … now GET OUT!!!" I said pushing him outside.

"Hahahah…. chill dude… I'm just messing with you!!!"

"Yeah yeah, GET OUT!"

"Ok, ok, I'm out! See you tomorrow!... and thanks for the bandages." He said standing at the door way putting on his serious face again.

"Yeah.. no problem…"

.

.

.

My brother came back home at 8 pm, when I was lying on that tiny couch watching TV.

"What's up? How was school?? Did you have fun?"

So I remembered the crazy day I just had. Actually, the craziest day I ever had… but if I tell him, he would tear me apart.

"Yeah."

"Wawww… see little brother… I knew you would like it!" He messed my hair again. "…did you buy candies for you?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Ok…I'm gonna take a shower."

"Uhum…"

"And you go cook something!" he said from his room.

"What??? I still can't cook!!"

"And you will never learn if you don't try it!"

"Ohh maaan!!!" I turned off the screen and went to the kitchen to look inside our tiny fridge and find out what was eatable inside. There were some onions, potatoes, carrots, 3 apples, a banana (hummm I love bananas!), pepperoni, milk, cheese, eggs, butter and a fossilized cake.

So I began to think on what I could do with those, when suddenly my brother came in.

"Whose shirt is this???"

'_Crap!' _I forgot to take it off from the bathroom after I washed it… at least it didn't had the blood stains anymore. It would be harder to explain it.

"Well… you see…I spilled juice at one of my colleagues… so I offered to wash it up!"

"Hmmm…. I believe you!" he threw Naruto's shirt on my face and turned around.

"Ha-ha!" So I went to my room to hang it behind my door, and came back to my cooking puzzle.

.

.

.

A half an hour later, Itachi showed up with his hair dripping all around.

"Is it ready?? It smells good... or I'm really hungry!"

"I hope you hungry…" I said setting up our tiny square table, worrying about it.

I had to watch carefully his moves.

First, he served himself with my cooking.

"What the… hell is this… Sasuke???... Why is it…what color is it?"

"Just eat it!"

"I don't… think… I can… this is poisoned isn't it???" I couldn't describe his expression.

"Just eat it, damn it… blame yourself for making me cook."

So he took a small amount of that… pasta.

'_1,2,3,4,5' _and he put it inside his mouth. Looking at me. that was so creepy! I began to sweat cold. And so was he, chewing it.

And then, it took… 1,2,3... for him to spit it all out.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN HERE?!??!"

"NOTHING!!!! I just… put what we had!!!"

"And WHAT IS THAT???"

"Well… onions, potatoes, carrots… an apple, banana, pepperoni, milk, cheese, eggs, butter… and rice!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU A MORRON!!!!!!!!" he threw that pasta on me!!! "NOW YOU EAT IT!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"GOSH!!! I can't believe you!!!"

"WHAT???? I saw mom doing it!" I said taking that thing off me.

"Whaaaaattt???? Mom NEVER did such a ridiculous mix!!!"

"What is so ridiculous about it???"

"And you ask me what??? YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO PUT THE BANANA, NOR THE APPLE AND EITHER THE MILK!!!! YOU IDIOT!!" Hahahah… he was soooo mad!!!

"Mom put fruits on food!"

"ON SWEET FOOD YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Oh-oh…. Ahhhhhh!!! That's right!!! hahahahah"

"Ha-ha-ha MY ASS!!!.... tche! Go get the damn phone here!"

…

So Itachi called a pizza. _'God bless the deliveries!'_ they were our saviors.

And I hope he never puts me in that kitchen again. Such a traumatic experience!

"Ah… guess what, Itachi!"

"You are a moron…no wait… I already know that!"

"Ha-ha… those weird guys from yesterday… they are in my class."

"Hmmm?? You mean the ones you hit on?"

"THEY hit on ME!"

"Really?? What did you tell them??"

"What???"

"Hehehehe… nothing!"

"Idiot!" I wonder what Itachi would say, if he knew he was right about them being gay.

"So... what happen? Did the blond apologize this time?"

"Tche… not really!"

"Well... forget about it… just stay away from them… they don't seem good kids."

"Uhum…"

'_Crap!'_ But I knew he would say something like that.

.

We went to bed after midnight.

On my mattress, I couldn't stop looking at Naruto's shirt hanging on my door, and thinking about the day we had. He taking off his tie to block my view… hugging me and telling me he wouldn't let me go, no matter what…and those damn blues eyes chasing me.

That night was the first one I dreamed about him. It was such a complex dream, I couldn't describe it to myself… he was screaming and laughing… hugging and jumping… bleeding and talking… running and crying… and his stupid tattoo kept spinning around me unstoppable, making me feel sick.

---End---

And I know I should get a beta to review my English, and all… but I think it's a bit complicated to trust someone we don't know, right?… I mean… who can assure me that no one will steal my story away?? So anyway, I try really hard to make fewer mistakes as possible, with dictionaries and online translators for synonyms and words I can't remembered either know, but if anyone would like to say something about my English, just say it :]

Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any character described here! And yes... it's another sasu x naru story!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING: IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, THIS FIC IS RATED M, BECAUSE THERE WILL BE SMUT SCENES HERE! :3

ALSO THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI LEMON (BOYS X BOYS), IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ! :]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---CHAPTER 4---

I woke up next morning feeling this incredible head ache. As if I got wasted at some cheap bar, last night.

After scratching my eyes and washing my face, my brother came.

"Sasuke… I have to go earlier today… I have some meeting to attend… breakfast is ready on the table…and don't do anything stupid, please."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever… I'll probably come back later again…" He told me putting on his suit. And I could tell he wasn't on his best mood that morning. "… I left some money under the TV so you can go buy a note book, pencil, paper… that kind of stuff… you can use the rest for your lunch!" he kept talking. Then I watched him taking his suitcase and leave.

I sighed.

I took my coffee, got dressed, my hair done, brushed teeth, shoes on… ready to leave… but before, I decide to take a look at that haunting shirt in my room.

"Yep… still wet…we should get a dryer soon." I took the note to inform my brother later.

.

.

.

When I got in my classroom, Sai and Naruto were sleeping on their chair. A few minutes later the teacher started the class. I wondered how come any teacher had complained about them sleeping during class yet.

We had English class… I mean, I DID! But that woman only talked about verbs. However, in my mind, I could only question about Sai's fuck.

'_Was she, the one he was talking about?'_ I remembered him saying I would meet her today.

'_What was her name, again?'_ My damn curiosity wouldn't let me die in peace. So I turn myself to my left to ask to that haired guy beside me.

"Hey… Nagi, right?"

'_Oh no! Not even close.'_ He told me with that killing glare.

"Neji!"

"Really sorry!... ahm… Can you tell me her name?"

"Kurenai…"

"Right!... Thanks."

'_Ahhh… so much better!!!'_ I really feel relief after killing my doubts.

She isn't _drop-dead-gorgeous_, but I guess some guys could say she is quiet attractive….I just couldn't see it!

Sometime later, the bell ringed to my amusement. And they both jumped.

"Class is done already???" Sai asked.

"I guess… hey Sasuke!" Naruto greet me, getting out of his chair.

"I want to talk to you." That ghost just said barely looking at me. And that didn't sound good.

"Ok."

"Let's go upstairs." He suggested.

.

So, like a ritual, Sai locked the door and they laid on the ground, on the exactly same spot as they did yesterday.

I waited for Sai to pronounce himself, but that freak was totally shut.

And I wouldn't dare saying a thing either. I just watched the clouds passing by again. And that is one of the things I like so much hanging out with guys… we don't have to be chatting all the time. Silence can be good for us. So this time, instead of thinking about my family, I kept recording about the jumping thing.

I didn't know how long it passed until we hear Naruto snoring.

"Hey.." Sai finally said something.

"Hm?"

"Come here."

I followed him to the other side of that big roof, near those iron grilles to prevent someone from falling… since apparently they knew that there were students skipping classes at the school's roof.

And soon he surprised me, pushing me against it, with this really furious face, gazing me.

"WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY??" his voice completely changed… like he wasn't himself anymore. And he was almost choking me, holding the collar of my shirt so tight.

"NOTHING! He just took me to the park!!" I replied getting aware of his left fist around me, ready to hit me.

"I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME!!!"

"And I DID told him to wait for you, but he just didn't listen!! What the hell do you want from me??? I'm not his baby sitter, you know?!!"

"I DON'T CARE!!! Just don't ever go out with him alone again, do you hear me?? NOT MATTER WHAT!!!"

"What the hell is going on??? He told me there was someone following him… did you guys stole someone??? Or killed some one?? What is it??"

"None of your business!" he finally released me, avoiding my eyes this time. But I wouldn't accept it. So now it was my turn to put him against the wall.

"LISTEN HERE, YOU DICK HEAD!!! Tell me NOW, what the fuck is going on with him… WITH BOTH OF YOU…if there is something going on that can put me in dangerous, I believe I have the right to know, OK?!"

He again tried to avoid me, by looking away. But mad as I was, I just grabbed his face to look at me. Therefore, that asshole just pushed my head closer to him and licked my mouth, instead.

So I finally punched his face.

"If you want to know anything… just ask himself… because I wont say anything about him.." he said cleaning the little blood I pulled out from his purple lips.

"Fuck you!"

"Hehehe… you fuck me!" He said standing up.

"Seriously…. treat yourself!" I said going back at that door. But soon I got there; I realized I didn't have the damn key to open it. However, when I was about to turn around to contest about it, the keys were thrown at my feet. So I took it, opened the door and left.

I didn't have the patience enough to keep sitting another long class with both of them by my side. So I just left home.

.

.

"Damn!!!" Naruto's shirt was still hanging on my door.

.

.

This time Itachi made the dinner.

"I got my paycheck! I got my paycheck! I got my paycheck!" he kept repeating it over and over like a goofy!

"If you say that one more time… I swear I'll cut you dick off, man!"

"What's with the mood, chicken?"

"Nothing!" I said getting my plate to eat.

"Uhum… I'll buy you a new toy, if you want!"

"Don't tease me!!"

"How about those inflatable dolls??? Would you like that otouto??"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"But seriously, on this weekend we are going shopping some furniture for us, ok?"

"Uhum…ah! We need a dryer." Saying that didn't made me feel any better.

"Why can't you just put your boxers outside the window???"

"Dude… pay some attention!! We are at the fifth floor here!"

"Ah! Hahah sorry… you should get through this already!"

"No can do!"

"Yeah, yeah…Ah… after eating, go check you room!"

"Hm?? Why???" I suspected.

"A present!!!"

"YOU DIDN'T!!!" I went running to my room scared of what that might be.

But I have to admit… I think I would rather that doll… to that stupid school's uniform. The black jeans was ok, but that damn white shirt with yellow stripes AND a striped tie… was like the end of the world to me! It looked like people were going to some carnival!

"Oh… thaaaank you so much… NOT!" I said coming back.

"Did you prove it?"

"Nooo!"

"But you will…I'm dying to see you inside that thing… it's soooo cute!!! hahahaha…"

"Ha… ha… ha!"

.

.

.

Next day, when I woke up, Itachi had gone already. He just left me a note under my coffee cup.

"_Dear little brother… I had another meeting to attend so… be a good boy and take a picture, with your cell phone, of you in your pretty uniform for me, ok? Don't forget to send it to me!_

_A little kiss on your cute tiny butt. _

_Love you!"_

"Do me a favor… GO TO HELL!!!"

.

.

.

When I got at my classroom, there were two weird guys sitting at Sai and Naturo's seat. I looked around and I found them sleeping on the first roll.

"Tche… assholes!"

So that's how it was from now on. They changes seats so I didn't even get to talk to them during the breaks. Soon the bell rings, they go out running to lock them selves on the roof to only come back a few minutes later class began.

And when I realized, a month had gone without speaking with them. As for me… I had to hang with that haired Neji guy and this big eyebrow dude, friend's with him.

That was the worst time of my life, I must say!

Those guys had no sense of humor AT ALL!!! And they only talked about sports, health food, sports, clothes and health food…. Ah! And sometimes animals!

'_Tche!'_ My brain was having a slow death! _'What have I done to deserve such thing?'_

I couldn't help thinking on the crazy, but exciting things those two could be up to… I knew I had spent only a couple of hours with them… but those were THE best hours of my life! And I am REALLY sure I wouldn't have any better ever again, if I keep hanging around with these guys here!

Therefore, every night in my room… looking at Naruto's shirt, I kept telling myself "Tomorrow… tomorrow I'll give it back to him for sure." And I would dream crazy things about him.

But in the mornings, I just pretended I didn't see the thing at my door, and tell myself I forgot taking it with me.

I always wonder why haven't he claimed for it yet.

.

.

.

Now three months later, one of theses days, Naruto came really late for class… all beaten up. The entire class was muttering about it.

The teacher didn't say a word, as I wanted to talk to him so bad… so, I finally started to suspected, that even the teachers were aware of their situation… and that was why they didn't say a word about their lack of interest on the classes. I just really wanted to know what the hell happened to him. But I had to keep myself away. Sai would probably say I had nothing to do with it.

.

I got used to walk with Neji and Lee half way home, after class. And as they used to, we came back talking about karate that day. But I REALLY had to interrupt it.

"Hey guys…"

"Hm?"

"Do you… know something about Naruto and Sai?"

They looked each other, not too content with this new subject I have brought out.

"Something!" Lee said.

"Tell me!"

"Why do you want to know??"

"Well… you know… just curious!" And I was only being honest!

"Hmmm… let me see… it's a really long story…"

"I'm listening!"

"Well… they were both raised on an orphanage… Naruto's parents died on a car accident when he was still a baby…as Sai's parents.... they say, they just abandon him…."

"That sucks!"

"Yeah… well… they met each other at this orphanage… and now they kind of live together… fin!"

"What??? That is it?? That didn't even last 5 minutes!"

"Uhum…"

But I notice Neji's weird look at Lee.

"What is it Neji?? Why the hell are you hiding?"

"We don't really like to talk about it…"

"Why???... Why? Why? Why?" _'Damn it!'_

"Due to the circumstances… Naruto got a… terrible disease… and Sai, kind of helps him out…"

"And everybody at the school knows about it?"

"Uhum!"

"What disease is that???" That was so intriguing… like a suspense movie or something… it was killing me!

"We don't know… the school won't release any more information to the students… but they said it's not contagious."

"Poor guy…" Lee said.

.

I came back home thinking about it. And realized that nothing of what they told me, explained about Naruto showing up at school all hurt like that.

I took a deep sigh hoping to inhale some courage inside my system, and then I got my cell phone from my pocket and dialed Neji's number.

"Hey… by any chance… do you know… Naruto's address??"

"Don't do that, man!" I heard his discontent tone.

"Please?"

I hung up, soon as I took note of the location.

And with Naruto's shirt on my hands (of course I would need an excuse to go there), I went out. My heart was racing again, and I had no idea of what was I going to say, soon as I look in his face.

---End---

And I know I should get a beta to review my English, and all… but I think it's a bit complicated to trust someone we don't know, right?… I mean… who can assure me that no one will steal my story away?? So anyway, I try really hard to make fewer mistakes as possible, with dictionaries and online translators for synonyms and words I can't remembered either know, but if anyone would like to say something about my English, just say it :]

Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any character described here! And yes... it's another sasu x naru story!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING: IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, THIS FIC IS RATED M, BECAUSE THERE WILL BE SMUT SCENES HERE! :3

ALSO THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI LEMON (BOYS X BOYS), IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ! :]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK.. so here comes the SMUT SCENES… if you don't like it, DON'T read it! **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---CHAPTER 5---

It was a small house on the opposite side of the school from my home.

It wasn't too fancy, either as decadent as the building I was living. And it had others little houses like that around. I asked myself how the heck did they got such house, since they are orphans…_'Do they work??' _that was hard to believe!

I looked at that shirt on my hand again, and realized I didn't even change my own. I was still on that stupid uniform.

Then I kind of started to feel sorry for giving it back… it made me company for so long!

'_I think I'll miss you!... just don't ask me why!'_

I sighed remembering of what I had come here for, without thinking of what the heck could happen inside there.

Knock, knock, knock.

I got no replies. So I knocked harder.

"COMING!" It was definably Naruto's voice. It made me feel a bit better. If it was Sai, I guess I would have to get off running.

"Sasuke?" He asked astonished seeing me there.

"How… are you??... I mean… You look nice!" I tried to smile. But he really looked the opposite.

"Hehehe… come in…"

I took off my shoes and got inside and looked at him again. He was only wearing a noticeable orange trouser… with his tattoo showing off.

"What's up?" he just asked me. It was weird enough that he let me in, but only ask _what's up?_? After all that time without even looking at each other?? But I guess I should be glad he didn't wanted me punch also.

"Well… ahm… I came to give you back your shirt." I showed it.

"Oh… right! I still have yours too!"

'_Thank you?'_

"Ok."

"I'll go get it!"

"Ok."

But he stopped at the hall way.

"What are you doing??? Planting yourself there?? Come!"

"Ah… ok." I guess I should be used to his care-free manners.

His room was totally a mess. Clothes everywhere, and musicians posters glued on the walls. The curtains were closed and lights out, as his bad seemed still warm.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Hm... yeah... but don't mind that… I don't!" he said looking in that mess. I doubted he would find anything though.

"Where is Sai?"

"Working."

"Ahh… so he does work!"

"Yeah…"

"What time does he comes back?" just so I could prepare myself to run.

"He won't come back tonight."

"Hm…" I figured I wouldn't want to know on what does that guy works.

Naruto was throwing everything away when suddenly he shouted.

"A-HÁ!!! FOUND IT!!"

"Awesome!"

For some reason, soon as he turned around facing me, the first thing I had to look was his tattoo. And he noticed.

"You like it, don't you??" he asked me massaging it.

"What??" I blushed.

"Ah!!! That's right!!! I just remembered this dream I had once with you…"

"You… dreamed with me??"

"Well…yeah…" he suddenly was showing me a new serious expression I haven't seen yet. He set on his bad and looked at me.

I felt compelled by that comfortable bad and sat myself beside him interested on his story.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Hmm…Sai told me about you fighting with him, because of me…sorry about that."

"Hmm… well… and I heard about you disease…" since he changed the subject, I guessed I should go along with it. But he looked at me kind of mad.

"What… exactly did you heard about it?"

"Well…. Just that you have some…nobody told me what is it."

"Well… then let me tell you this! They are all a bunch of idiots!!! They don't know a thing and keep telling stupid stories just so they can have some fun over us!!! But I am perfectly health ok?... Sai in the other hand isn't."

"Oh."

"It's better if you don't know…"

He was toying with his fingers... nervously. And for some reason I felt like I should make him feel just as safe as he made me feel when we were jumping.

"Ok… I got it… I won't ask about it….I won't… let… go… of you either!" I had no idea of what was I saying, and that didn't felt exactly right. But he looked at me really nicely. Besides, I did believe that Sai is the sick one… not Naruto!... he can be a bit crazy… but not sick…. I think.

"Thanks…wanna drink something?"

"Ahm… sure!.. What do you got?"

"Kid's drink, like milk, tea, soda, juice… aaaand adult's dinking! Like alcohol! Hahaha."

"Nice… adult it is!" I thought maybe that could cheer up the mood around.

He went out as I was left alone in his bedroom. I looked around and noticed an opened drawer with a few magazines out. So I went check it out.

But I kind of regret it… it was porn… GAY PORN!!!

'_Oh maaaan!!!' _How could I have forgotten about it??? And suddenly I found that room smelling way too much like gay.

And then… I saw myself turning the pages!!! (To satisfy that damn cursed curiosity of mine… of course!)

'_What the hell is that???' _a gay threesome! It was the creepiest thing I ever saw!

Soon I heard Naruto coming back. I threw it back and sat on my spot quickly.

"Here." He came in showing me a small glass with this yellow and strong smelly liquid. "It's whisky!" he informed me.

"Never drank it."

"There's always a first time!" that didn't ringed right in my head.

"A-ha!" I answered nervously.

I put that thing inside me with just one big gulp. If I kept smelling it, I would definably give up on drinking that thing.

"WOW!! WAIT!!! What are you doing??! That is too strong to drink like that man!! hahahaha"

"Too late!" I said actually proud.

He sat beside me and kept looking at me.

"What??"

"Are you drunk yet?"

"No!!!"

"Hmm…. Are you drunk yet?"

"I just said no!!!"

"Hmmmm…. Are you drunk yet?"

"Dude… my head does feel a bit heavy!" AND a bit sleepy. I didn't think the thing could affect me that fast.

"Wanna drink mine???" he asked passing me his glass with those… big beautiful blue eyes on me.

"I might throw up!" I said taking that glass without a clue of what was I doing.

"I'll get you some bread… you can't drink alcohol with empty stomach!" and he did ran really quickly. So quickly, that I thought it really last just a second.

"Here." He put a piece of that bread on my mouth. I chewed slowly. And my eyes were spinning around… soon I started to laugh like an idiot.

Naruto just laugh with me, taking away from my hand his glass which I really couldn't drink after all.

"Hahahahahahaha…. here… have some more bread! you need it… and DO NOT throw up in my bed!"

"Ahahahahahaahahahahahahaha!" I really couldn't stop laughing… thinking I was in a gay's bed was really hilarious!

"Hahaha... come on dude... lay down!" he put his hand on my back, and it made me shiver.

Soon as I sunk my head on his pillow I could sense his perfume.

"Gosh… you smell so good!!!" I said inhaling that scent. The smell was seriously addicting.

Then I noticed he just kept looking at my chest… I think.

"Are you cold??" he asked.

"Ahm… actually? I feel… hot!" my stomach hurt from laughing so hard. Plus, there was the damn alcohol burning inside.

My breath got a bit harder. Naruto notice I placed my hand on my belly, so he unbuttons my school's shirt.

He looked at me again... but really concentrated on my face without blinking for several minutes… or hours… maybe days… I wasn't sure anymore for how long we spent there.

"Gosh… I love your eyes…"

'_That's it!'_ I just had to say it out loud. And he seemed amused by it.

"Are you narcissist?" I felt like asking.

He passed his finger through my hair and then… kissed me. A really quick kiss, though. And that made me… so frustrated.

"You are so gay!" he told me with a smile on his face.

"I guess… I am??"

"Yeah you are…. hahaha" I couldn't tell if he was looking pervert or sweet at me. But I had to laugh of the idea of me being gay. It was too much for me to handle!

He licked his own lips and suddenly I felt his hand inside my pants. Getting my penis. I hadn't notice until then how hard I was. It made me really embarrassed. I guess my whole face was red this time. So I just closed my eyes to better feel that amazing sensation of his hand masturbating me… up and down, up and down…as the rest of my muscles kept contracting in reaction with the few remaining good conscience in my head struggling to get out of that place.

"Shiiiit!!! Why the hell is your hand better than mine??"

"Shiiii."

And suddenly my penis was inside something really warm and incredibly moistened… massaging me. I took a peek to check it out. It was Naruto's mouth. So I let out a moan.

"Ohhhh…. So fucking good man…" by now, I was feeling incredibly light… as if a wind blast came in, I could fly away. So my brain started to fight harder with my… emotions, I think... it kept telling me it was wrong, and my first sex experience should be with a girl… at least that was what I always thought it should be!… But my damn nerves kept sending a message to my brain that Naruto's mouth was also good! Being gay wasn't that bad!

I was afraid my brain could suffer a black out anytime soon.

Suddenly I realized I was about to cum. So I quickly pushed Naruto's head out of me through his hair.

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!!!"

"WHAT???"

And I did it. That white thing spilled all over me.

"So fast! I could have swallowed it, you know?!!!" he seemed disappointed.

"Are you serious?? That's disgusting!!!"

"No it's not! It tastes sweet!" He said getting on his knees….and then started to lick it!

"Oh my God!!!"

"Stay quiet!"

While I watched him… clean me up…. I noticed he was also hard. _'Damn!'_

So I grabbed his arm and threw him beside me. And then I got on top of him with my arms on each side of his head... my hair falling lightly over his face…I stared at him for a moment, my head was still heavy…and I wanted to laugh more… but I got too amazed by those freezing cold eyes…

He sighed, making me wake up. So I took a good look at his body below me.

'_That is sooo dangerous!!'_

Awkwardly, I kissed his neck... and then slipped my tongue to his nipples. And then went down to his belly. That damn spinning tattoo on my face… I felt like kissing it. Licking it. Sucking it. It was so weirdly attempting me. I licked his belly button and then I got there…at his really hard dick.

I pushed down his pants… and just like I did with that whisky, I decided to not look much at it. And put my own mouth over it right away, without much thought to it. So I copied what he did to me.

While I sucked Naruto, I realized how amused he was. Moaning out loud. Grabbing his blankets tight. As if the sensation was too good to bare. So I got his balls in my hand and started to massage it also. It made him scream louder.

'_Are you kidding me???'_

But, shit! I was getting a hard on again. And he saw it.

He put me laid on his bed again.

"I am going to do something you are REALLY going to like it!" he told me getting on top of me.

When I realized what was that… it was too late. He had already sticked my dick inside his ass sitting over me.

"HOLLY FUCK!!!" That was amazingly good. He kept moving his heaps over me. And his hard dick right in front of me…was calling out my hand on it!

He moaned more with my massages on him… it was really hot seeing that blond like that… moaning breathless… sweaty hot body.

"Wanna try that?" he asked between breaths taking.

"Try what?"

"This!" He answered looking down… pointing at my genitals inside him… I guess.

I felt like I needed to think about it... but that alcohol was still affecting my brain activities… so I didn't…. think.

"Ok…" He looked sooo please with it that it shouldn't be a big deal… that's what I assumed.

He turned me around to show him my back, and then he raised my heaps to show him my… ass.

'_Soo disturbing!' _I was glad I was drunk… I could say it was the alcohol to blame for those embarrassing actions of mine.

"Don't be scared… I'll be nice since it's your first time… I'm going to prepare you now…" he told me.

'_Prepare me?? What did he mean by that? Will he get an anesthesia to cut me up? Will he dig up my ass???' _those thought started to scare me even more. But suddenly I was caught by surprise with his tongue… licking my hole instead!!!

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA" I really needed to laugh! It was sooo ridiculous!!! And I was sooooooooo nervous!!

But he didn't care about my laughs…instead he keep doing the… preparation thing!

And right after, he sticked a finger inside me…. Also weird… but I didn't feel like laughing again…and then there was another finger inside…in and out, in and out.

It was quiet good, I admit.

"Here I go!" He said it. And right after… not nice AT ALL! He jammed his cock inside my ass… totally THE OPPOSITE OF NICE!!!

"IT HUUURTSS!!!" my dick totally backed down with that pain.

"Hahahah…It will pass…I'll make it pass."

It was kind of ironic to realize that the harder and faster he moved inside me, the slowly I was feeling better… amused, and pleased.

"OH SHIT!" it made my penis stand up really quickly.

Naruto moaned loud moving inside me. Then he pushed the back of my head through my hair, making me face that white pale ceiling.

It was so good, I wished I could die like that!

"Man… I'm sooo sorry those straight guys…. They just … have no idea… how good this is!!!!" I had to say it, trying not to waste much oxygen. I was really breathless.

"Right… I'm coming."

"What? Inside me?"

"Yeah!"

"O… ok!" since I was having my first sex experience, I thought I should get the whole experiment at once.

"WOoooooooohhhhhhh…." we both let out our final moan.

Feeling that hot liquid spouting inside me, made me cum again.

"Shit… your sheets got dirty!" I told him.

"Forget about it." He said getting off me.

And I did…I completely forgot about it, and let my body fall over it. I was really out of strength.

Soon everything started to fade away getting me inside a completely pitch black dark room.

---End---

Writing the next chapter… by tomorrow I'll post it here :]


	6. Chapter 6

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any character described here! And yes... it's another sasu x naru story!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING: IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, THIS FIC IS RATED M, BECAUSE THERE WILL BE SMUT SCENES HERE! :3

ALSO THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI LEMON (BOYS X BOYS), IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ! :]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---CHAPTER 6---

I woke up with my cell phone rigging at my ear.

"Yeeees??" My eyelids were too heavy to open and check who that was on the screen.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

'_Outch!'_ my ears hurt… also my head.

"Itachi?"

"No sweetheart, it's your granny… ASSHOLE! WHO ELSE COULD BE CALLING YOU FROM MY CELL PHONE, YOU IDIOT??"

"SOOOORRY…" I tried really hard to open my eyes and sit. "…I didn't see who's calling me… and stop screaming… for HELL'S sake!" that head ache was killing me.

"Whatever… _hunf_… where the hell are you, stupid kid!?"

Suddenly, I recognized Naruto sitting on the floor on the other side of the room, drinking something… apparently milk. Looking amused.

"I'm at… a friend's…"

"Are you insane??? Going out without even telling me?! Just because you've got some hair surrounding you little dick doesn't mean you can go out late already… I'll let you do it when you grow a beard and have sex… AND GET A JOB!!!"

"Hehehehehe…"I really thought it was funny. But his dreadful silence in the other side of that line wasn't a good sign. "… sorry."

"You better be… come back home NOW!" and after that, he just hung up the phone.

"Go to hell." I cursed him.

"Your brother has a nice throat… I could clearly hear him from here!"

"Yeah…" I look at the time on my cell's screen. "FUCK! It's midnight??" I couldn't believe it.

"Uhum…"

"No wonder he was so pissed!!"

"Call him back, and tell him you should stay over… it's dangerous going home so late."

"Why didn't you just wake me?"

"Well… you were sleeping so soundly…and cute, that I didn't dared." And he said it so serious; I couldn't even blush with the stupid little compliment.

I didn't like much the idea, but in second thought, maybe it could be fun sleeping out. Besides, at this point, being or not being gay didn't matter anymore. I believe I have seen every possible angle from Naruto and done every possible thing that a guy could do with another guy. So I just dialed my brother's number, and waited him to pick up.

"Are you sure Sai won't come back???" I asked concerned.

"Uhum."

"WHAT NOW???" Itachi answered after a few rings.

"Loving brother… I think I should stay over… it's dangerous for a… virgin.." and I laugh inside my mind "… to go out on the streets so late!"

"Hmmm… what friend is that?"

"Ahmmm… from school!" I froze at his question. He couldn't know about Naruto.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok there??"

"Yeeees!"

"Don't pee on people's bed!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know… sorry honey."

"Hmm… at least come lunch with me tomorrow!"

"I promise I'll come back early." That was such a gay talking! I saw Naruto standing up, leaving the room.

"Ok… good… well… bye then."

"Bye."

When I stood up, that room span around me. Then I realized I was shirtless, only with my black boxers.

"Narutooo.." I went after him to object the fact. So when I turned around the hall he came out of the bathroom, chewing something.

"What are you eating?" suddenly I realized I was hungry.

"Candy."

"Huh…"

"Wanna take a bath?? I had to strip you off since you had… milk cream all over you!!! hahahaha"

"Yeah… and I do feel sticky!" and I also didn't smell nice.

"Ok... go ahead, I left a towel inside."

"Thanks."

"Ah! And be careful… sometimes snakes come out from the drain." He said going back to his room.

"WHAT??" _'He must be kidding me!'_

The bath was really smooth and nice. And for some stupid reason, I couldn't stop looking at that drain. But my body weighed tonnes. So I had to let me fall on that cold wet floor.

'_I Just hope this snake won't bite my… little snake here!'_

While that cold water was falling over my head, I kept remembering about the sex. His pleased face, moans sounds, warmth… it all came in my mind making me get turned on again.

"I'm such…a pervert gay!" I damn myself for that.

So of course I had to calm me down with my hand there… just to release the stress…

Minutes later, Naruto showed up… but fortunately, I have done the job already.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Actually I am..."

"Ok, I'll make a sandwich."

"Ok."

After I took off that spume from Naruto's soap, I took the towel hanging on the wall to dry me up. Then I opened his cabinet looking for something I could use to brush my hair with. One of it's divisions had a little door closed. So I opened. And I got surprised. It was full of medication bottles. One of them was opened. I took it out to take a look, but soon I heard some steps approaching. So I closed that cabinet and faked I was brushing my hair with my fingers instead.

"Here… dress this." He gave me this stupid pajama pants with a bunny fluffy tail behind.

When I got at the kitchen to complaint about that stupid thing, I found him sitting on a chair wearing this even more stupid sleeping cotton cap with huge bunny ears falling over his face.

"You're kidding… me right?"

"It's to match with your butt!"

"Idiot!"

"Sit, sit!"

I tried to sit, but that damn tail got in the way. So I had to stand up.

While eating I notice he got agitated again, looking at the door nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"I think someone got in." he got up and went out of the kitchen.

"Oi, Naruto?" _'Crap! If it's Sai… I'm dead.... with a bunny tail!'_

I heard someone opening the door. So I took the last piece of my sandwich and went after him.

Naruto was outside in the middle of that dark street… on his knees… and crying like a baby.

"Heeey…what happened???" Suddenly I felt cold and shivers ran through my spine. I look around to see if there was someone around to blame. But there was only the two of us.

So I came down in front of him.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

"I can't… I can't believe I did this!!!"

"Huh??? What have you done???" I was getting scared of every word he was saying.

"I just remembered… Sasukeee… I did something really bad!" his eyes were wide open full of fear. His entire body was shaking in it.

"WHAT??? WHAT? WHAT DID YOU DO?" I panicked.

He stood up and rubbed his face to clean up his tears. Suddenly he was serious, completely changed.

"No… I can't tell you… you are going to tell everyone." So he walked back into the house. As I had no clue of what he was talking about… I just followed him back.

"Naruto…dude…how can I stay here with you if you don't tell me what have you done?" I said closing the door.

"No… just… don't leave me… I don't like being alone at night... I told Sai about it, but he gets mad… and I can't trust him either… sometimes he walks with those weird guys… I think they are planning something for me." So he grabbed my hand and pushed me.

"Come… let's go sleep."

He took me to his room.

"Naruto, wait… let's talk about it… if Sai is up to something…"

"Don't worry, man… I'll be fine, I can take care of myself… you know, that's one of the things of growing up alone… you learn to stuff."

"Just… be careful man… you know… I don't trust that Sai either."

"Yeah… well… sorry for worrying you… now let's change subject…let's sleep…I need sleep!!" he finished the sentence yawning.

"Ahm… Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"There's only a single bed!"

"Good, you can count!"

"Really???"

"Yeah, you just did it man! I'm proud of you!!! hahaha" the idiot tapped my back.

It really made me relieved that he was back making these silly jokes.

"Dude… come here!" I said pushing him closer, so I could smell his breath. "…Yep… you're still drunk!"

"Hey… you too… your breath also stinks!!!"

"I ate sandwich!!!"

"It didn't made any better… you should eat some toothpaste, or you'll kill me at night… hey do you drool??"

"What? NOoooo!!... Ahem!... Maybe a little!"

"Gross… me too!" he said while taking off his drawers a blanket for myself. Then I helped him change all the bed's sheets, since there were still a few evidences of our crime there.

I got the right side of his bed, against the wall. We remained a few minutes staring at each other's shade, since the lights were out. Suddenly I felt his hand taking mine.

'_Yeah… I'm so gay!!!... tche!' _but still happy...

.

.

.

As I suspected… I woke in the middle of the night, with him snoring all over me, smashing me against that wall, AND his stupid bunny ears on my face.

.

.

.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!" So I woke up in the morning with Naruto jumping around the bed all excited.

"What's up?"

He suddenly jumped in the bed by my side to kiss me. It was a surprisingly good French kiss.

"Morning!" He told me with this really nice smile… I couldn't help but smile him back.

"Hey!"

"GET UP, GET UP, GET!!!" and there he was… jumping again.

"What's up rabbit?"

"Let's go out, come on!" He grabbed my arm, pushing me out of that bed.

"What? Now?? What time is it?!" I concerned about my time to go home.

"6am."

"Hahahah… you're waking me up on a Sunday at 6am to go out… after a hang over???"

"Come on… Sai will be back soon!!"

"OK!" suddenly I felt like I needed to spend all the free time I had with him. "… just let me go to the bathroom first!... please?"

"Ok, I already got your breakfast!"

"Ah… and could I not go out with this pajama???"

"Of course you can't you silly!!! Hahaha… just pick up something from my drawers…"

"Ok."

I kind of didn't liked his clothes… none of them! They are practically all orange! But at least I could find one lonely black t-shirt forgotten deep inside a drawer... to match with… well, an orange pants. And after I finished all the stuff there was to be done in a bathroom, I joined him in the kitchen.

"Where are we going at 6am??" I said taking my coffee.

"It's a surprise… you will see…"

"Ahmm... Naruto? I don't really appreciate surprises, you know?"

"Hmm... so let me give you a hint… if you liked my tattoo… you will like this one!"

"What??? That is not a hint!"

"Yes it is…"

The bastard didn't say another word about it. And soon after I ate, we were walking on the streets.

The streets were calm, only a few cars around, and only three or four people passed by us. Birds were singing loud and there was still some fog among us. But surely it would be a good sunny day.

"Hey… remember I told you about a dream I had with you?"

"Oh yeah!" I almost forgot about it.

"Well… let me tell you about it."

"Sure!"

"So… I don't know where we were, in that dream… it was dark, so I couldn't see it right…. But you where laid on the ground unconscious... suddenly began to scream out loud, as if you were in pain… and then someone, I couldn't see his face, came in and made a mark on your shoulder..." after saying that, he took of his pocket a folded piece of paper and passed it to me.

It was a weird drawing, with three circles inside a tribal thing surrounding it, as if protecting it.

"..What do you think?" he asked me.

"Cool… THIS was on my shoulder??"

"Yeah… on your left shoulder… and the funniest thing, is that after this mark was done on you, you calmed down… you even got up and walked away."

"THAT was your dream???"

"Uhum… I drew it soon as I woke up, so I wouldn't forget it… I don't know why, but it was the only thing I could see clearly in this dream."

"Hmmm… when was that?"

"Ahm… a few weeks ago… I think… did you like it??"

"What?"

"The drawing."

"Well... it's cool…"

"Good… it should calm you down too." He said holding my shoulder playful.

"What do you mean??"

"Let's do it!"

"Huh??? Do what??" I was having a hard time to understand his point. Sometimes, I get the feeling that he talks faster than he can think.

"The tattoo!!!"

"WHAAAAAT????? Hahahaha! No way man!" I said backing off.

"Don't be a sissy, it won't hurt a thing if that's what you so scared about!"

"NOooo!!!"

"Why not??? It will be the two us with a demon seal!!!... I know they are not exactly the same… but still!!! It will be our thing!"

"I can't do that!!! My brother is going to kill me!!! And what's with this demon thing you keep saying??"

"Maybe you got possessed by a demon too… that's what my dream was about!!!"

"You know what?? I AM POSSESED!!!"

"Yeah???"

"Yeah!!! So possessed… that I think this evil spirit wants to KILL YOU!!!"

"Come ooooonnn!!!" he said pushing me.

"NOOOO!! What if I regret it??? I won't be able to take it off ever again!!"

"Don't you think it's better to regret of something that you did, to something you never did???? You will always have those questions in your mind… _what if,_ _what could?_ _what would??.... _And you will never know, because you were too chicken to take chances!!! You have to live your life at fullest! Or you will never know what your life would be like if you had done the thing you wanted!!! Stop depending on people's opinions!"

Those words really made me think. I used to live on that little boring city, always wanting to change my life… change myself… or maybe act like the real me… as if I couldn't be myself there… and here I was… free to be who ever I wanted. To do whatever I wanted… After all, I wasn't a little kid anymore… I was sixteen… almost a man. Even though my brother treats me as if I have 10, I know he will understand me… I mean, it hasn't been too long since he passed from this age, right?… he still remembers how he felt back then… I was sure he would understand me… _'Right?'_

"Carpe diem!" I said thoughtful.

"Exactly!" He showed me this really beautiful smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And that was just one of the most stupid things I have done in my life… unfortunately, I only came to realize it too late."

---End---

And I know I should get a beta to review my English, and all… but I think it's a bit complicated to trust someone we don't know, right?… I mean… who can assure me that no one will steal my story away?? So anyway, I try really hard to make fewer mistakes as possible, with dictionaries and online translators for synonyms and words I can't remembered either know, but if anyone would like to say something about my English, just say it :]

Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any character described here! And yes... it's another sasu x naru story!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING: IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, THIS FIC IS RATED M, BECAUSE THERE WILL BE SMUT SCENES HERE! :3

ALSO THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI LEMON (BOYS X BOYS), IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ! :]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So here comes another SMUT SCENES… if you don't like it, DON'T read it! And if you do like it… ENJOY IT! hahaha**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---CHAPTER 6---

"What's up, Naruto??" this sloppy guy answered the door. He seemed familiar, somehow.

"Hey, Shikamaru…. Is your dad up already??"

"Yeah…come in!"

So we got inside that house ten blocks away from Naruto's home.

"I'll go call my dad." That guy was wearing some old jeans and an older shirt. He also smelled like cigarette.

"Hey… where the hell did you know this guy from??" I asked soon as he left us alone in that living room.

"From school."

"Ah!" so I recognized him from the school's patio. I would have crossed by him a few times.

I took a look around, that house made me remember about my home town's house. It had a fireplace and the walls full of pictures exposing their histories. Then I remembered I haven't visited my parents since I came to Tokyo.

'_How are they?' _even thought we talk to each other on the phone every two days or so, I began to miss their faces.

"Hey Naruto…came for another tattoo??" this beard old man came in holding a cigarette.

"Yeah…but this time, it's for my friend here!" He said tapping my backs.

I couldn't explain what that feeling inside my chest was. Excitement? Fear? Nervousness? Happiness? Madness? Awareness?

.

.

.

On our way back home, Naruto couldn't stop jumping around me so happy.

"You did it! You did it! You did it! You did it!..."

"YES I HEARD IT!!!"

"I can't believe it!!!"

"What do you mean you can't believe it??"

"I really thought you wouldn't do it!!!... I guess that's why I love you so much!"

"WHAT???"

'_Did he just say he loved me?'_

"What?"

"The… you… what…" I could spill the right words.

"Hahahaha… dude… remembers to breathe… I need you to breathe!" he said shaking me.

"You can't possible love me!!" My face heat up.

"Why not?"

"Because… we… barely know each other…" suddenly I felt disappointed.

"That doesn't mean I can't love you."

He got his arms around my waist and rested his head on my damn left shoulder.

"AW! AW! AW! AW!! My tattoo Narutoo!!!" I complained about the pain.

"Oh… sorry…hahaha" so he just kissed me instead.

"Not on the middle of the street man!" I got really embarrassed to think that someone could see us like that.

"Hahaha, got it!"

After a few blocks left behind us, turning around another corner, we dumped into someone not so interesting.

"Naruto??? What are you up so early for??... And why is he with you?" that damn pale ghost stared at me getting all mad… as Naruto panicked.

"GO AWAY! I don't want you near him anymore!" so he took my hands and we ran away. Of course Sai came after us.

I looked behind to check how far he was from us and realized he tried to tell me something. _'Did… ke… cine… ?' _that's what I could read from his lips. I simply decided to ignore him.

We were running too far away for my knowledge. I couldn't recognize those trees either those houses among us.

Naruto saw a bus coming towards us. He made the signal soon we catch the bus stop.

"Oi, Naruto! Aren't you overreacting?" I asked soon as we sat at those seats behind the driver taking some air inside our lungs.

"I'm going to take you to this place… you are going to love it!"

"What?? What place?" I asked confused.

"You'll see."

On the way, I could only think about this adrenaline I keep feeling when I'm with that blond. Every second he makes me surprised. Always coming up with a new idea out of nowhere. It also made me feel kind of depressed… I was such a boring person. _'What does he sees on me??'_

We got off the bus after an hour. That place was beautiful. It didn't even look like we were still inside that crazy Tokyo.

There were some green mountains around, and a train rails cutting the scenario. On It's left side, there was a small lake with some nice trees surrounding it.

"Where are we??" I asked intrigued.

"I have no idea of this place's name… sometimes I like to take buses and let it take me to a new place… I found this one a few months ago…"

"That sounds nice." Naruto sure was full of some crazy ideas, but I guess that's the thing about him… he knows how to live his live… and he is not even scared of it.

"Come!" he suddenly started to run towards that lake taking off all of his clothes. Then I watched him jumping inside that crystal clear water.

"The water is great!"

"Hahaha… you are crazy, you know that?" I said it amazed by his character. But it seemed to me that he didn't like it. He just turned his back to me and plunged inside that water.

I got attempted, and did the same. I took our clothes to leave it under a tree. Then I got in.

"Shit!! IT'S COLD, NARUTO!!!"

"Sissy!!!" he mocked me.

I idiotically threw that water over him, forgetting about a stupid detail.

"Duhh… you're the one feeling cold here!" he said it with that evil smile on his face… then I realized he had his hands full of water.

"NOOO!!! Stay away from me!!" I said going back, but obviously I was too slow, and he got me all wet.

"SO DAMN COLD!!! Why the hell is this water this cold???? It's Summer, for hell's sake!"

"Probably because of those trees…" he said pointing out to show me them blocking the sun.

"DAMN!"

"Now come for a hug sweetheart!!!" I could tell that bastard was having a good time over me. And after accomplished his evil deeds, and make me sink, I noticed his eyes over my tattoo.

"It's so pretty!" He said.

"Hmmm… I really like yours too."

His gorgeous blue eyes over me made me chill. Then I took notice of his wet body… wet hair… wet lips…

I got turned on.

So this time I decided to take the lead and act as the male of this… wicked relation.

I grabbed the back of his head, but still wondering about my actions. And then I vigorously kissed his wet juicy lips trying to memorize his taste and warmth. He got his tongue inside my mouth making me suck it. This whole gay thing was still new for me, but one thing I had no doubts about… he makes me horny… like no one does.

I got locked by his arms around me. Our body got glued on each other. I could even feel his heart beating strong. Just like mine did. Then I slid my right hand down over his back, until I reached his ass. Damn hot ass!

His lip torn apart from mine, licking my jaw going through my neck. He played with mine nipples as I took his hard genitals with my other hand. He moaned with his lips on me. It made me shiver getting the vibe. Later, he got mine. Up and down, up and down. We moaned in chorus with all that amazing sensation and ecstasy.

I looked around concerned about any wanderer passing by. Fortunately there was none.

With my right hand still grabbing his ass, I sticked my index finger inside. He contorting in reaction to it, made me even hornier.

"_Teme_… you learn fast!!" he whispered at my ear, getting breathless.

"Well… what can I say?" and I was grinning happily.

I turned Naruto around, and kissed the back of his neck hugging him with my left arm.

"I'm putting in." I warned him.

We both moaned louder soon I got there.

"Naruto… I… I want to cum inside you!"

"Only if you make me scream!"

I started to move my hips slowly, gradually increasing the speed and strength.

"I need to hold myself in something!" he asked.

"Just grab my neck, damn it!"

But instead of my neck, he pulled my hair. But I didn't cared. It was actually better to feel his strong hands pulling me as I hugged him, keeping from falling on the water.

A few seconds later, I was almost hitting him, faster and stronger. With my dick inside his ass, moaning out loud… making him scream in pleasure, sweating a lot, scratching his chest and belly with a hand delighted by his sounds and touch. I was also masturbating his cock with my other hand… his hot hardened organ in my hand kept me addicted to those movements, desiring for more and more, until when… we lost balance.

"DAMN IT SASUKEE!!! WATCH OUT!" but telling me that was totally useless. We fell down even so. Good thing that lake wasn't too deep.

When I got at the surface again, he was laser-ing me really mad.

"DAMN YOU!!"

"Sorry… it was the demon inside me!"

"You've got the seal!"

"Well… maybe it didn't worked!... Wanna try again?"

"Naah… come on!" he took me out of that water, quickly changing that mood.

We got dressed, and then he took me to the train station… HALF AN HOUR AWAY FROM THE LAKE. But we had to speed up at half the way.

"Naruto… I'm tired!!!" I whined.

"I'll do whatever you want when we get home... now hurry... there's someone following us!"

"What??" _'Crap! Was there some pervert old man watching us fuck?' _I looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but Naruto grabbed my hand so tight, I couldn't question about it. And soon we were running following that rail.

.

.

.

At the train station, it took only fifteen minutes to the train arrives. We could barely take back our breath.

"Where are we going now?" I asked kind of excited about the next surprise he got for us, soon as we sat facing each other at the window.

But deep inside my consciousness, there was this little voice telling me I was forgetting about some little, but very important detail… actually, more like a duty… of the little Uchiha boy.

"Wait and see!" he came closer and pocked my nose, as if I was a stupid little kid.

I turned my face to the window. All that view was completely new for me.

Sometimes on the weekends, Itachi would take me to some place, for both of us meet. Kind of an exploration little trip through Tokyo. But even though, I guess there was still this many places we haven't seen… I wished he could be here enjoying this moment as I was. Despite the fact that he is always mocking me, I guess I could say we always have a good time together.

I looked back at Naruto, his head was resting at the window, gazing the view as well. I observed him for quite some time, and realized he hardly blinked, looking the outside view so intensely. Just like that time when we jumped, in the elevator. It was as if he was looking at something else… something I couldn't see… only he could.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" he replied right away. It was pretty weird to see that he was actually with his head on Earth… even though he didn't looked so.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… are we… dating??? Are you my… boyfriend??? Are we just fucking?... what the hell is going on with us?"

He laughed.

"Well… would you mind if… I'll go fuck Sai?" he asked.

"What???"

"Will you?"

"Ahm... noo… I mean, you are free to do whatever you want… I DON'T KNOW!!! Would I??"

"Hahaha… think about it!"

So I did started to think.

The idea of me having a BOYfriend… was completely out of question! But imagine him with Sai… NOT GOOD EITHER!!

'_Do I want him just all by myself???'_ that sounded so selfish. But I guess that's what the society demands nowadays… monogamy! And I have to say, Naruto was enough of a weight to sleep over me! Because, I know I'll have to sleep with him again… soon…

Besides, there's another fact that I can't just ignore… all this time I had spent away from him… he was all I could think of AND about. And now, after those last few hours I spent with him… I definitely won't want to come back to those boring days… EVER AGAIN!

"Yes!"

"Yes??"

"Yes… I would mind… I don't want you with any one other then me." I blushed, like a stupid girl confessing. But I knew I was only being honest. And I hoped he would get it too.

That idiot looked at me with big puppy eyes, so I assumed that it means he liked my answer. And suddenly he jumped by my side to kiss me. And this time I didn't cared about being in a public place. I was only interested on enjoying the moment with my… lover… I guess.

.

.

.

The train stopped at a crowded station. Soon as we crossed the train's door, Naruto grabbed my arm looking all around suspicious.

"Don't worry Dobe, I wont let those demons get you!" I said patting the top of his head.

"Let's hurry! There are spies around!"

"Hahaha… right! Come on, you have to guide me… I have no idea of where we are!" So I started to think he was just playing foolish with me about those jokes.

---End---

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's comments:

1. I know I should get a beta to review my English, and all… but I think it's a bit complicated to trust someone we don't know, right?… I mean… who can assure me that no one will steal my story away?? So anyway, I try really hard to make fewer mistakes as possible, with dictionaries and online translators for synonyms and words I can't remembered either know, but if anyone would like to say something about my English, just say it :]

2. Although I didn't have any reviews, I got a good number of hits and visitors, also people favorite (ing?) this story and adding to their story's alert… which to me, it means people are enjoying it… so I want to thank you all…. I confess I wasn't expecting such a long story as it has been, but I just can't stop writing… also, I have no clue of the ending… I didn't wanted a cliché happy ending… I wanted something tragic… not like people dying… I wanted something like a beautiful happy tragic…. Does that exist??? Hahaha well… I'll see how it will end later…. :} But if any one got a suggestion, I'll read it! :]


	8. Chapter 8

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any character described here! And yes... it's another sasu x naru story!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING: IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, THIS FIC IS RATED M, BECAUSE THERE WILL BE SMUT SCENES HERE! :3

ALSO THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI LEMON (BOYS X BOYS), IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ! :]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---CHAPTER 8---

Jockey club. That was sign written on the outside pane.

I couldn't believe we had run off in such hurry to come HERE!

"Ahm… Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you forgetting about a little detail??"

"No…"

"YES YOU ARE!!!" I said annoyed.

"WHAAAATTT???"

"Well… let's see… FIRST: we don't have enough money to bet on races…SECOND: I'm afraid we are underage to bet, you know?! And THIRD: what's so fun about it?"

"And who said we are here to make bets?" he asked pocking my forehead. And I just HATE when Itachi does that!

"We're not?"

"Noup!"

"So what are we here for?"

"Duh! To ride!" that wide open smile freaked me out.

"WHAT??? I have never ridden a horse!!"

"Don't worry, it's easy like taking off your pants!" He said getting inside the building.

"The first time is always traumatic!!" I said afraid of what could happen. "… but don't we need a horse?" I asked following him.

"I got one!"

"Did you steal it?"

"No…. Why do you always think I steal people??? Do I look like a thief?"

"Well…it is stupid for a thief wear orange!"

"Shut up! I got this horse from my first school grade's teacher… he was like a father to me…" he completely changed his cheering voice tone to a melancholic one. So I just realized I knew practically nothing about his past, making me suddenly get interested about it… I wanted to know what kind of people did he used to hang with... what did he thought about things… what places did he go… what did he do… how old was him, when he find out he was gay…

"Hmmm…do you still talk to him?"

"Sometimes!" but that was all he told me. When I was getting ready to shoot more questions at him, he interrupted my thoughts talking to the club's attendant.

"How's Inugami?"

"Hello… he is fine! Health and clean!" that woman replied putting this really annoying smile at seeing Naruto's face. I took a look at her. And I have to say, it was impossible not to notice those giant boobs almost falling out of her blouse. _'Tche! Why do you even bother to wear one!'_ that was SO obvious! And to complete the minimalistic look, she had this really short skirt and high wheels.

"Can you be more obvious? I dare you do not!" that wasn't supposed to come out loud!

"Excuse me?" she asked actually surprised.

"I mean… the horse… of course he is clean and health, right?!!! This club is so great!!!" I got nervous as my answer came… just stupid like that! But she really believed me… and so did that idiot!

"Yeah, this club is great!!! Inugami never got sick, and HE IS always clean!!!" he told me proudly. I had to force a smile pretending it was my point. Then I watched her giving him some keys as Naruto gave her the club's card. Then he looked at me making a sign to follow him.

"Did you plan coming here?" I wondered how come he had the club's card if he just came up with the idea.

"Of course!"

"Of course?" and there goes my sympathy for his surprises.

He took me to the stable, outside the main building. That strong smell was making me sick, but fortunately, he was fast at finding his horse.

The animal was huge and black… so not friendly looking… it looked like it came out from hell! Maybe just kissed by the devil!

"Are you sure it's safe??? That animal?" I asked concerned.

"Don't worry! He was well tamed!" he said caressing that horse's head.

"Uhum."

Some guys came to help him put all the proper equipment and set us to get on Inugami's back.

"I wonder why you call it Inugami!"

"Well, he used to be wild! But not anymore!" for some reason… that didn't made me feel safe.

Naruto was the first one. He was riding very slowly. It was kind of pathetic in fact. I thought he actually could ride the thing. Not crawl with it! But it was better that way, so I could walk beside him and talk.

"So did you planed getting me naked on that lake???"

"Oh no, that was also a shock to me!"

"Ha-ha!" it was also to me.

He kept looking forward with such a peaceful expression on his face that made me feel the same. It even made me think I had a good life. It wasn't such a bad thing being a teenager, either a boy or gay because… he was beautiful, as if God carved him with his very own holy hands!

"So… are you a hundred percent gay???"

"What??? Hahaha why are you asking?"

"Nothing!... Just curious!" just curious about the huge amount of enemies I would have to face!

"Hmm... well... I'm 99%!"

"Huh??? What's with the single percent??? So there is a possibility?"

"A REALLY tiny one!... but you know what???"

"What???" at that point I was giving up of hopes. I could say being a gay has its advantages… like, my rival decrease incredibly since there isn't this many gays as much straights… but having to go against gays AND girls… it was too much for my looks!

"I used to be 90% gay…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"It means that after I met you, I got gayer!!!" and he showed me this incredibly beautiful smile.

"Hehehehe" and I blushed idiotically.

"Don't worry… only Sai like girls… well I like them too, but not that much… really!"

"Hmmm…"

After that, I walked in silence beside him and … Inugami. I was taking notice of that huge place. There were others kids riding horses and some adults as well. I supposed the bet time only used to happen at night, as I read at a flyer somewhere.

I looked at the sky… there was a single cloud interfering the sun. It was such a beautiful day! In my usual weekends, I would be fossilizing inside my room, reading some manga or just playing the same old games I used to play on my playstation.

"Hey Naruto… is this a date?" that was such a creepy idea crossing my mind.

"Are you nervous?" I did notice his mocking tone on me.

"Are you a girl?"

"I can be… if you want!"

"What??? HELL NO!!!"

"Hahahaha! Come on… hop up!"

uh"Huh??"

"Come onnnn!!"

"People will think we are gay!" I said awkwardly.

"People will SEE we are gay!!!" he said grinning.

I looked around, to see if there was someone watching us, but I guess we were clear. So I took a deep breath trying to get some courage inside, and jumped over that horse behind Naruto.

"You know you have to hold me now! Right?"""""

"Oh boy… do I really have to?"

"Noup! Only if you don't want to die!"

"And don't I????.... I thought you couldn't ride it!"

"Are you kidding me?! I can ride on my feet on him!" he said tapping the animal's neck.

"Aham…" so I embraced him. And I do confess it felt nice felling his body's heat on me. But I had to hide my face on his hair, to hide the blushing in my face. And that was worse for my cheeks. I also felt so girly! And that was so not cool for me! I had fans I couldn't disappoint.

"Ok, here we go!"

I couldn't maintain my eyes opened. The wind was too strong on my face, and we were jumping, up and down way too much. It made me think I should have fixed my balls inside my boxers in a better way! That really wouldn't be a good experience for them. Besides, there was the hair issue!

"Are you ok???" he asked me screaming.

"Yeah!!"

"Isn't it great??"

"Yeah yeah…" and it was kind of cool! I just couldn't tell if we were still at the Jockey Club!

Then I realized Naruto had speeded up Inugami.

"Oi, Naruto! I'm still young!"

"Shiii… hide your face! He thinks he is better than me!!!"

"What???" I wanted to look around to see who the hell was that bastard trying to kill me, but I was too afraid to let go of him and fall down.

.

The horse, the fall, the screaming around us and darkness… everything just happened too fast.

---End---

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's comments:

Inugami (or just Inu, I'm not sure!) can mean wolf… I actually wanted to name the horse the same as Naruto's nine tails beast… but I couldn't find it's name… as my memories fails a lot (and I'm not even sure if it was given a name!)… so if any of you knows it, please tell me! :]

.

I know I should get a beta to review my English, and all… but I think it's a bit complicated to trust someone we don't know, right?… I mean… who can assure me that no one will steal my story away?? So anyway, I try really hard to make fewer mistakes as possible, with dictionaries and online translators for synonyms and words I can't remembered either know, but if anyone would like to say something about my English, just say it :]


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any character described here! And yes... it's another sasu x naru story!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

* * *

WARNING: IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, THIS FIC IS RATED M, BECAUSE THERE WILL BE SMUT SCENES HERE! :3

ALSO THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI LEMON (BOYS X BOYS), IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ! :]

* * *

**So here comes another SMUT SCENES… violence and rape… if you don't like it, DON'T read it! And if you do like it… ENJOY IT! hahaha**

* * *

---CHAPTER 9---

When I first opened my eyes, slowly I realized I was laid in a spacey white room. Not mine, either Naruto's! But what actually made me wake up was someone hitting my head, with something not so soft.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!!!" That ulgy face of his… it was clear to tell Itachi was incredibly mad at me.

"Hey! Be careful! I'm a patient here, you know!!"

"Oh shut up! You only had a stupid scratch on your elbow!... and thank your friend for that! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING??!!! Weren't you supposed to come home early, Sasuke?? I did not accept you to come live with me to bring me troubles, you know?! Next time I'll send you back home! I'm warning you kid!"

"Sorry... "

"NO! I am NOT going to forgive you for that! I am responsible of you now, do you understand that?? If something did have happened to you, as happened to your friend, I would be the one dead!!!"

"Wait! What??? Something happened to Naruto??"

"What ever his name is… and yeah… he hit his head badly… he is unconscious and not responding to the exams… the doctors are thinking about a coma or something…"

I couldn't even hear the rest of the story. I just had to run out of that room, or whatever I was in.

Suddenly I saw myself running through a hall with some people on pajamas wondering around, staring at me as if I was the retarded one for not being on that stupid suit.

'_Do I need a camouflage to get through?'_

I tried looking in every room, and obviously I got scolded by some people inside, until some nurse popped in out of nowhere to stop me.

"Hey! You can't run in the hall, and even the less you can disturb the patients!!!" that stupid woman had to grab fiercely my arm for that.

"Naruto!!! I'm looking for someone named Naruto! Please tell me, where is him?!" I was almost demanding… I felt so weird... it was as if my life was depending on his.

"Sorry for the disturbance… I'll take care of him! Thank you!" my brother said coming behind my back. "I KNOW WHERE HE IS, YOU MORON!" he pinched my arm and then dragged me around.

I followed Itachi in silence, facing the floor only. We got inside an elevator, and he pushed the button.

I started to sweat cold, as I usually do inside these metal boxes, but I couldn't say if I was shaking from cold, from shock, from fear heights, or fear Naruto's coma.

"Are you ok?"

"No..."

I heard him sighing, and then he did something I was not expecting from him. He came closer and put his arm around my shoulder… hugging me.

Soon the elevator stopped, I jumped off of it.

"You were really lucky for falling over your friend… you could have died!!!" Itachi was saying while walking towards Naruto's room.

"Don't say that!"

"I know… but still…do you even remember what happened?"

"Just that I was riding behind him…and then… we were flying away!"

"There is the room… try to be quiet please… and don't try to wake him!" my brother pointed me out the room at the end of the hall.

"For how long was I fainted?"

"A few hours… I guess you fell asleep, actually!... the club called me right after you both fell… they found your wallet with our address and my cel number… so they brought you here right away in an ambulance."

I looked ahead as if my fate was in there… inside Naruto's room. I was in doubt if it was my legs shaking or if it was just the floor. Each step I gave felt like an eternity to take me there, to the bright side of heaven.

I knocked three times the door hoping for an answer. And I did got one. But not from the one I wished...

Sai's face made me chill, even though he seemed calm. But he only came back inside the room and sat beside Naruto's bed, staring at his sleeping face.

Naruto had bandages on his forehead; his left cheek was swollen with some scratches and an arm broken.

I looked back at my brother on that hell's tunnel hoping he could read my mind this time. But the damn bastard didn't. He wasn't capable of knowing how hard and desperately I was screaming inside my head. Itachi was only watching me from a chair on that scary hall.

After he "shooshed" me, I took a deep breath to calm down my heart from having a heart attack and got inside closing the door behind me.

I came closer Naruto to take a better look at him. He was breathing, but looked like a beautiful marble stone.

"He is just sleeping!" Sai's voice was calm and weak. And obviously I was surprised. That anguish soon got smoother, as if I had a tight rope around my neck, which suddenly released me. I took a deep breath enjoying the freedom.

But I was still confused by my feelings.

'_Was I THAT scared of losing someone I barely knew? Just... how much do I care about him?'_

I never had the pretension to ever become a philosopher, but sometimes I can't help but get myself thinking about how life is delicate and fragile. In an instant you are jumping, eating, pissing or fucking… next thing you now… you are facing death! How can that be? And all with just a blink of an eye???

"How did… he awaked?"

"… Ok, I guess!..."

Sai kept in silence for several minutes after that, just watching that blond sleep peacefully, until he decided for himself to break that cold iced silence again.

"Have you notice already?"

"Hum?"

"Naruto's problem!" I didn't like hearing that. I couldn't even look in his face to reply.

"He… he doesn't have a problem… I think YOU are the troubled one here, Sai!"

"Unbelievable! I thought you were clever than this!"

"Seriously dude! Go get some help! Why do you have to blame him? He is just having some fun! Life is short!"

"Tche! I guess there's no use talking to you, huh!... I won't repeat this ever again, so just listen carefully… stay away from him! You're definably not suited for him!... no one is!"

"Including you?"

I saw him changing his expression. Obstinately, he put down his eyes frowning in some kind of denial.

"… **I can take care of him**! That's what I've been doing since then, after all!" this time, he raised his voice to sound loud and clear. But that didn't intimidate me at all. I was actually getting just as angry!

"Whatever… I don't care to whatever you say…" I saw his expression change once again, telling me he was getting seriously mad at me. He even got up from his comfortable chair to make himself visible at me.

So he came a few steps closer, probably to hit me, my guess.

I got myself ready for the fight. If he wants it, he will get it!

But I guess I was too reckless, because I couldn't tell when, or how the hell did he moved so fast!

I was already against some wall with my upper lip bleeding.

And soon I felt my rage boiling inside my veins. And just like that I gave him the strongest punch I could ever give on anyone!

I supposed that was all the anger I had accumulated for him until now, struggling to come out of my fist. And I believe I broke my hand, but that pain actually felt kind of good.

I was sorry for my left, but I still had my right ready for more stress release.

Sai moaned in pain for a moment, but the bastard got on his feet again and kicked right in my stomach, knocking me out.

'_Fuck! That's it! I'm done!'_

I fell down on my knees embracing my belly and my vision became blurred, all at once. But he didn't even give me time to breathe, and there I sensed his presence getting near me again. I took notice that he was right in front of me, crouched. Slowly he came closer and closer to my face, in which was staring the floor.

"Since you seem to like so much a stick STICKED in your ass… how about if I ease some of your pain? Hm? Sasuke?"

I couldn't believe on what my timpani digested. I wished it had been just my imagination, but unfortunately my evil ego wasn't telling me so.

Suddenly my entire body was shaking… from pain, cold and fear. And now I was sure of it.

All of a sudden, there was a hand grabbing my neck, pressing my head again against the wall. _'Damn it!'_ I turned my eyes away from any eye contact with that dirty boy. Having him so close was truly disgusting me. But he slowly, licked my bleeding lip, flavoring those red metallic drops.

I couldn't stand any of that. So I just spit on his fucking face. But all he did was smirk diabolically at me. And next thing I know, he unzipped my pants and got this dirty mouth on my dick… sucking and softly biting me.

"Get the hell off of me, you fucking faggot!"

I tried to get rid of him by pulling his hair away, but that damn brainless idiot squeezed my balls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

I fell down completely, giving up for the pain holding my breath as he took advantage of my weakness to take off my pants. Soon my legs were flying in the air, followed by this incredibly breaking through pain. I was falling apart and there was no voice to come out to claim for any help. There was only despair, and Sai's dick ripping my ass on these unpleasant movements.

"Ohh… how I wished to taste that!" he still had the nerve to tell me so.

My mind was spinning around as if I was drugged or something. My stomach aching, balls swollen, broken fist… maybe a tooth too and this powerful desire for cry… that would be the first time I felt like that… and it HAD to be because of a boy??

'_DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!'_

I was having a hard time to accept the fact that I was being raped… and I also felt girly.

"STAY AWAY FROM US!!! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING AND HE GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

Naruto's unsettled voice shut everything up inside that room.

And I didn't know if I should feel relieved, scared or ashamed.

"STAY AWAY FROM US!!! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING AND HE GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" on this second time, Sai awaked and quickly got off of me, dressing him self, leaving me on the floor just like that.

"Naruto! Calm down, you're still hurt!" Sai said all nervous and worried.

"GET OFF OF ME! I WONT LET YOU TAKE ME AWAY! LEAVE US ALONE!"

As I was lying half dead on the floor, I couldn't properly see what exactly was going on with him. But by his tone and volume, I could tell he wasn't quiet ok.

"LOOK AT ME! IT'S ME! Your best friend, Sai! Remember!"

"No, Sai died a long time ago! You're just taking his form! YOU FUCKING ALIEN!"

So I could understand. Naruto was clearly out of control, but I guess that should be expected… after all he just faced Death God, and right after there was a ghost right in front of him… and I had to hope for Naruto haven't caught that evil act of his.

'_Maybe I should pray. '_ For some pathetic reason, I couldn't do more than laughing of the situation…

With pains to kill me, I had some hard time to push back my pants and protect my dick from some more inconvenience, as Sai kept himself a little occupied arguing with Naruto something I wasn't paying attention anymore.

Dragging my body like a slug, I could get near his bed and reach, some how, the blessing button to call a damn nurse, also worried about his wounds. He shouldn't move too much.

Gathering some strength in my abused body, I could stand up… feeling VERY awkward.

Dragging myself through that room, I grabbed Sai, or whoever he was, to take him outside.

"Come on dude! For Naruto's sake, if you really care about him." I felt impressed by myself for making some sound to come out.

Naruto became even more nervous seeing me so close to that ghost; he even tried to get out of the bed. So I had to push Sai out.

"I'll talk to you later." I told him.

I saw my brother outside the room when we opened the door so Sai could leave.

'_Why the hell didn't anyone came in before?? What are these walls made of???'_ I was sure we have made noises enough to wake up the entire building at least!

I made a signal telling Itachi I would stay a little longer in the room. He didn't opposite, but he wasn't pleased either.

I got back to Naruto's side.

"Are you ok? Any pain? I called the nurse to take care of you... you moved yourself too much just now! You shouldn't have.."

There were so many, many other questions hitting my head at that moment that I wanted to ask him about… like Sai's real name, for example. But that whole situation was too confusing for my brain. But considering the fact that Naruto hit hard his head, might justify his act… at least that's what I think so.

Naruto didn't answer me; he was still agitated and kept scratching his head where he had his bandages on.

"Is it too tight?" but he also didn't reply. He just looked intensely ahead to that white empty wall in front of him.

Soon the damn nurse came in. I could even see my brother drooling over her behind on the outside of the room.

Feeling some relieve for having around a capable person to take care of him, I sat on that chair Sai was in before. I said "Thank God" I could relax a little. Although that dreadful pain got a little easier, I was still shaken by my behind. And I knew I would definitely have a nightmare tonight... But I would have to pray again asking for having my brother's appearance in my sleep killing me for the tattoo, sleeping out, being late for lunch, being a bad boy… and being gay… instead Sai raping me again.

But Naruto got steric this time. He screamed desperately asking me to take him away from there.

"OI, SASUKEEE! Don't leave me here! She is a spy! She is a spy too! I have seen her before! They all want to take us away... THEY WANT US A PART!! DON'T LET THEM DO THAT!"

I didn't think that was funny. That was actually a heart breaking scene, even for me.

"Huh??? Hey Naruto, calm down! You… probably saw her before, since she is a nurse, right? That is not the time to make jokes man!"

"FUCK YOU! That is no joke! BELIEVE ME!"

I looked at the nurse worried about the confusion, but that woman was calmly taking some annotation, as if she didn't heard a thing, or just didn't cared a damn about it. It kind of pissed me. Then suddenly Naruto pulled out his blankets to get up and she jumped over him to hold that nut blond. Naruto began to scream like crazy and right after, three others nurses came in to help her keep him in bed. Then a doctor popped in holding a syringe, and injected on his vains some medicine, probably some reassuring. Then, that tall old man asked me to get out of the room.

I was too shocked to say anything else.

Outside the room I still could hear Naruto's agony. _'Why is him like this?'_ I wondered.

Soon I felt a hand over my shoulder. But I was too scared to look at it.

"Do you understand now?" It was Sai's voice.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?? He just hit his head… he just came out from the underworld! THAT IS IT DAMN IT! He got a bit confused, but he is ok, he even recognized me! He just needs some time to get back to his self."

"HE ALWAYS WILL NEED SOME TIME FOR THAT! CAN'T YOU SEE IT?"

I showed my middle finger, ready to curse him when my brother made his appearance again with a cup of hot tea to give it to me.

"Let's go home!" his tone was serious and by his cold expression I could tell, he REALLY didn't like Sai's face. I wondered if he recognized him from my second day in Tokyo.

.

.

.

On our way back home, Itachi didn't spell a word. And I didn't dared to break the silence either, that head ache was too painful for any of that.

At home, I took a long shower to wash away any evidence of that fucking ghost boy on me. His scent, his saliva, his touch… I still could feel them all on my skin. When I took the soap to wash this crappy body of mine, I realized I hadn't taken care of my fist.

"Tche…what a fucking crazy day!" I needed to get it out of my mind at any costs. So much had happened I wasn't even sure of the sequence of the facts any longer.

I placed my arm against my chest and with my right hand I pressed the bone to it's proper place.

"AAARGH!!!"

Soon I got out of the shower, I took some bandage we had on the cabinet, inside mom's aid kit box, to involve it around my wrist.

When I got back to my room, looking thought the window, I realized it was almost night already. My stomach soon began to complain about the missing substances I needed to ingest, right after the smell of food invading my room came in, reminding me I haven't eaten a thing since morning. I craved just some pants out of my drawer. I rolled up my towel on my head and went to the kitchen.

"I'm starving!"

"Then just eat."

Itachi and I eat in silence. _'I guessed I should better not try any funny stupid jokes on him, huh?'_ So I just kept my attention to my food. A few minutes later I could sense his evil glare staring me.

"What?"

"What's is up with your hand?"

"I broke it!"

"Why didn't you told me before?"

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

I got my eyes back to my plate, hoping to eat the rest of the food in peace. But his dark aura came slowly surrounding me, making everything around turn pitch black.

"WHAT NOW???" but this time, scared me to see how weird his eyes was on me… as if he couldn't believe, or understand…or maybe he was seeing a ghost behind me. I even looked at my backs to check it out, when suddenly I realized the stupid thing I missed.

'_DAMN… my shirt!'_

"Were you drawing… with a pen? Sasuke?"

'_CRAP!'_

"Yeahhh... and guess what!...Hahahah… it didn't came out on the shower!"

I could see a vein pop up on his forehead.

"Honey… come here, come!" He said grabbing his knife. It kind of didn't seem nice to me, so I denied.

"Ah, not thanks… are you… going to kill me? Loving brother!"

"Hahaha… well… you see… just so you know… for now… I just want to TAKE THAT THING OFF OF YOU!!!"

"NOOOOoooo" I ran off the table and locked myself in my room. That was the safer place in the world. _'My room, my sanctuary!'_ Itachi hit the door for a few times until he gives up.

"Are you INSANE??? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME??!!!"

"But it was on ME!! ME, me, me!! Not YOU!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! If mom ever sees it SHE WILL KILL ME FOR SURE, DAMN IT SASUKE!"

"CALM DOWN! The solution is simple! I wear a t-shirt!"

"OH, thank God you're so smart! Should I give you a cookie??"

"Thanks!"

"GET OUT OF THERE!"

"NOOO!"

--End---

* * *

I loved this chapter! S2


End file.
